Young Parents
by Kurosaki Kuchiki
Summary: "Kalau aku buta bagaimana?". "Aku akan menjadi matamu," . "Kalau tangan kananku putus?". "Aku akan menjadi tangan kananmu," . "Kalau aku hamil bagaimana?". "Hah?"  AU. Kisah semasa SMA. Read and review. Please...
1. Chapter 1

**Hai….**

**Apa kabar semuanya? Sepertinya saya rajin sekali buat fic sekarang. Entah kesambet apa. Ini juga ngetik waktu jam kantor. Untung juga belum sibuk, dan bosnya kabur melulu. Gak pernah di kantor. Yah…saya jadi lowong. Wkwkwkwkwk…..**

**Fic ini terinspirasi, lagi-lagi terinspirasi dari movie korea yang judulnya Jeni and Juno. Entah betul gak tulisannya. Tapi kalau movienya sekali habis, disini saya buat multi chapter tapi gak banyak. Mungkin sampe lima chapter ajah. Mungkin.**

**Maaf juga kalau karakter kesukaan kalian saya buat jadi ooc. Ini kan tuntutan peran *plak*. **

**Enjoy sama ceritanya yah…**

**Disclaimer : Bleach bukan punya saya. Bleach tetaplah punya Tite Kubo seorang sampai kiamat pun.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Pairing : Kurosaki Ichigo x Kuchiki Rukia**

**Summary : "Kalau aku buta bagaimana?". "Aku akan menjadi matamu," . "Kalau tangan kananku putus?". "Aku akan menjadi tangan kananmu," . "Kalau aku hamil bagaimana?". "Hah?"**

**Warning : Semua karakter disini sangat OOC. Ide juga contek. Cerita abal. Harap maklum. Oleh sebab itu, don't like don't read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Rukia's POV_

_Hai. Salam kenal. Aku Kuchiki Rukia. Kelas dua SMA di Karakura High School. Kehidupanku? Biasa saja. Ayahku Kuchiki Byakuya, seorang pegawai kantoran. Sedangkan ibuku. Kuchiki Hisana adalah anggota komite di sekolah. Diluar itu, ibu mengurus butiknya yang tidak terlalu besar. Keluarga kami hidup pas-pasan. Tidak kekurangan apapun._

_Hm…ah. Aku lupa menceritakan soal kakakku. Kakakku namanya Kuchiki Orihime. Umurnya 20 tahun. Sekarang dia kuliah di Karakura University. Tidak seperti kami, warna rambutnya lain daripada yang lain. Orange kecoklatan. Aku juga tidak tahu warna rambutnya itu diikuti dari anggota keluarga kami yang mana. Jika aku mengejeknya, maka dia akan mengamuk._

_Dia punya pacar. Namanya Ulquiorra Schiffer. Katanya sih keturunan Spanyol. Apanya keturunan Spanyol. Lihat saja wajahnya yang sudah seperti dilumuri tepung saking putihnya. Rambut hitam, mata hijau. Cuek bebek. Tapi didepan kakakku, sikapnya langsung melembut seperti kapas._

_Kakakku saja yang punya pacar? Jangan salah. Aku juga punya pacar. Malah kami berdua sudah jalan setahun lebih. Dia pasti sudah datang._

_RUKIA'S POV END_

Kuchiki Rukia mengayuh sepeda yang biasa ia gunakan untuk pergi ke sekolah. Sepeda yang ayahnya berikan saat dia baru masuk SMA. Setelah diparkirkannya sepedanya, langsung saja ia menuju ke kelas bertanda 2-A yang ada di lantai dua. Matanya mengedar seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Matanya terhenti saat ia menemukan yang dicarinya. Dilangkahkan secepatnya kakinya hingga sampai ke bangku tengah, tempat para pemuda sedang bercanda ala anak laki-laki.

"Ichigo, ikut aku sekarang," Rukia berkata pada pemuda yang seumuran dengannya yang sedang bercanda bersama pemuda berambut merah, seorang lagi berkacamata, seorangnya lagi pemuda berambut biru.

"Hah?" pemuda berambut orange yang dipanggil Ichigo tersebut bingung. Tapi sepertinya Rukia sedang tidak sabaran. Dengan cepat ditariknya tangan pemuda tersebut dengan langkah yang buru-buru.

Sedangkan teman-temannya hanya melihat kepergian sang teman yang diseret paksa. "Kuchiki-san kenapa sich?" tanya si kacamata heran.

"Mungkin Rukia sedang sensitive hari ini. Kau tahu kan maksudku, Ishida," jawab pemuda berambut merah nanas tersebut.

"Mungkin Ichigo ketahuan selingkuh. Kau ingat Nel kan, Renji? Bukankah dia selalu berusaha mendapatkan Ichigo," sambung pemuda berambut biru tersebut.

"Tapi kan sudah jelas-jelas, Ichigo menolaknya kemarin," sambung Ishida lagi.

"Aku harap bukan karena itu. Atau Nel yang akan mati dari tangan Rukia, bukan Ichigo," jawab Renji. "Hah…susah juga punya pacar seperti Rukia,"

.

.

.

"Rukia, ada apa sih?" sekarang pemuda tersebut mulai meronta-ronta karena tangannya yang sedari tadi dipegang. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa pagi-pagi begini dia sudah ditarik-tarik.

Rupanya tujuan mereka adalah lantai paling atas. Dengan masih menyeret tangan pemuda yang berambut orange terang itu, dibukanya pintu paling atas. Rupanya tujuannya atap. Setelah sampai, Rukia pun melepaskan tangan pemuda itu dan menatapnya.

"Kita perlu bicara, Ichigo," tukas gadis berambut hitam dan bermata violet ceria itu.

_RUKIA'S POV_

_Ini dia kekasihku. Namanya Kurosaki Ichigo. Dia tampan bukan? Aku sangat beruntung bisa jadi kekasihnya. Sudah tampan, pintar pula. Sayang aku tidak sekelas dengannya. Dia berada di kelas 2-A, sementara aku di kelas 2-G. Jarak kelas kami pun cukup jauh. Tapi, lihat rambut orange terangnya, itu akan menjadi sasaran enak untuk dijambak, jika aku marah. Gampang pula dikenali saat sedang mencarinya. Cukup lihat rambutnya, karena didunia ini tidak ada yang berambut orange sepertinya. Dan mata hazelnya itu, bisa membuat ku terperangkap saking indahnya. Ya Tuhan, mimpi apa aku bisa menjadi kekasihnya._

_RUKIA'S POV END_

.

"Oi…oi…Rukia. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ichigo memecahkan lamunan Rukia. Ia memandang kekasihnya dengan heran.

"Y..ya, Ichigo. Hahahaha…, maaf aku tadi melamun," jawab Rukia yang salah tingkah dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Ichigo kali ini.

"A..ano. Jawab dulu pertanyaanku," ujar Rukia memasang wajah memelas. Ichigo bingung kali ini. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Rukia.

"Ehm…kalau aku buta bagaimana?" tanya Rukia tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ichigo tadi.

"Aku akan menjadi matamu," jawab Ichigo masih dengan tampang bingung.

"Kalau tangan kananku putus bagaimana?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Aku akan menjadi tangan kananmu," jawab Ichigo. Lagi.

"Kalau aku sama sekali tidak punya kaki, bagaimana,?" tanya Rukia yang semakin membuat Ichigo bingung.

"Tentu saja aku akan menjadi kaki untukmu. Jika kau buta, biar aku yang akan membimbingmu dan menjadi matamu. Jika tangan kananmu putus, maka aku yang akan menggantikan fungsi tangan kananmu. Aku akan menyuapimu, menuliskan PR mu. Pokoknya apapun yang tangan kananmu itu lakukan. Lalu, jika kau sama sekali tidak punya kaki, aku akan menggendongmu, dan jadi kakimu. Lalu, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kau bicara aneh," Ichigo sampai terengah-engah karena perkataannya yang luar biasa panjang yang ia lontarkan untuk kekasihnya.

"Apapun akan aku lakukan un..,"

"Bagaimana kalau aku hamil," Rukia memotong kata-kata Ichigo.

"Hah?" kali ini Ichigo dibuat bingung setengah mati.

"Bagaimana kalau aku hamil, Baka!" kali ini Rukia mengulanginya dan menambah kata 'baka' kesayangannya.

"Hamil? Berarti ada bayi di dalam perutmu. Lalu aku akan menjadi ayah, kau menjadi ibu. Maksudmu begitu?" kali ini Rukia yang dibuat emosi dengan perkataan Ichigo yang kali ini lambat loading.

"Iya, baka! Ada bayi di perutku. Aku akan menjadi ibu. Kau menjadi ayahnya. Kau ini, apakah pertanyaan seperti itu pantas untuk anak sejenius dirimu?" seru Rukia yang jengkel dengan kebodohan kekasihnya kali ini.

"Kapan kita melakukannya?" tanya Ichigo lagi dan kali ini kemarahan Rukia sudah mencapai titik didih.

_BUGH_

"Kau tidak ingat, hah. Kita melakukannya saat liburan musim dingin lalu. Aku tidur dirumahmu, saat ibu dan ayahmu tidak ada. Jangan bilang kau lupa, baka! Baka! Baka!" teriak Rukia kali ini.

Ichigo terdiam. Seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu. Sedangkan tangannya masih mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak oleh Rukia. "Ah, aku ingat sekarang," jawabnya.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Rukia kali ini.

"Kita pikirkan caranya nanti," jawab Ichigo kali ini. Tiba-tiba saja, suasana menjadi suram.

.

.

"Tadaima…,"

"Okaeri. Ichigo…ayo makan dulu," seru seorang wanita dari arah dapur.

"Tadi aku sudah makan, bu. Jadi makanlah dengan ayah," kali ini Ichigo menjawab dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa dengan Ichigo, Masaki? Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah menolak masakanmu," tanya seorang pria berbadan tegap kepada wanita yang sekarang sudah duduk bersama di meja makan panjang tersebut.

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia hanya lelah saja. Lagipula tadi kan dia mengatakan dia sudah makan, jadi wajar saja kalau dia menolak masakanku. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Ichigo. Ini umur saat anak-anak seperti mereka mengalami masa pubertas. Jadi wajar kalau sikapnya berubah terhadap kita." jawab Masaki sambil mengambilkan nasi dan lauk untuk suaminya.

"Tapi tampaknya ia tidak bersemangat. Apa dia punya masalah dengan Rukia-chan?" tanya Isshin lagi yang kali ini mengambil sumpit.

"Sepertinya mereka baik-baik saja," jawab Masaki dan mulai menyantap makan malamnya.

.

.

_ICHIGO'S POV_

_Haaahhhh. Hari ini aku lelah sekali. Pikiranku berat. Satu masalah hari ini sudah menyita waktu ku. Tidak ada konsentrasi belajar, dan tidak ada nafsu makan. Maupun gairah untuk sekedar bercanda. _

_Ah…aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku Kurosaki Ichigo. Anak sulung dari keluarga Kurosaki. Dengan rambut orange mentereng yang entah kenapa justru menarik banyak kaum hawa untuk mendekatiku, walaupun ku tolak mentah-mentah dan tahu aku sudah tidak single lagi, alias sudah ada yang punya. Mataku berwarna hazel. Ibu paling suka dengan warna mataku. _

_Keluargaku sederhana. Ayah membuka klinik di rumah, sedang ibu adalah ibu rumah tangga. Aku mempunyai adik kembar perempuan yang sejujurnya dari wajah maupun tingkah laku, mereka tidak mirip seperti anak kembar. Karin dan Yuzu. Itu nama mereka. Mereka sekarang tinggal di asrama, karena mereka bersekolah di Tokyo saat ini._

_Kehidupan sekolah? Baik. Sejak tahun lalu, saat pertengahan tahun ajaran, aku pindah ke Karakura, karena ayah lebih memilih membuka klinik sendiri, daripada menjadi dokter ahli di rumah sakit Tokyo. Sebagai anak baru satu-satunya, aku menjadi pusat perhatian saat datang ke sekolah itu. Para gadis pun mengerubuti kelas baruku seperti semut mengerubuti gula hanya ingin melihat tampang 'anak baru'. Akhirnya entah karena apa, aku pun menjadi populer diantara para gadis. Senang sih senang, apalagi ditambah dengan otak brilianku dan kemampuan prestasi olahraga ku yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh, dalam sekejap anak baru ini menjadi idola baru di sekolah. Hanya saja saat para gadis tersebut mengerubuti ku, aku merasa…risih._

_Tapi entah kenapa aku malah jadian dengan gadis yang sama sekali tidak menarik bagi kebanyakan orang. Ya, dia Kuchiki Rukia. Dengan mata violet dan rambut hitamnya, ia telah membuatku mati-matian mengejarnya. _

_Dia berbeda menurutku. Saat para gadis datang ke kelas ku dan menyambutku dengan gila-gilaan, hanya dia yang biasa saja. Aku terlihat biasa di matanya. Itu pikirku. Aku pun penasaran. _

_Akhirnya Tuhan membuka jalanku. Saat kelasku dan kelasnya bergabung untuk pelajaran olahraga, dari situlah aku mengenalnya. Aku yang membawanya ke ruang UKS atas bentuk tanggung jawabku karena membuatnya pusing akibat lemparan bola basket yang aku lempar tepat di kepalanya. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak pingsan. Hebat, bukan?_

_Awalnya ia marah saat aku membantunya untuk berjalan ke ruang UKS. Dia mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan kasar untukku. Saat itu aku tahu kalau dia galak. Tapi aku semakin tertarik padanya. Saat di ruang UKS, aku yang merawatnya, dan saat menurutku waktunya tepat, aku memperkenalkan diriku. Begitu pula dengan Rukia. Dari situlah kami menjadi akrab, hingga kami menjadi seperti ini._

_Ah…tidak ada gunanya menceritakan masa lalu. Sekarang aku harus fokus dengan masalahku tadi pagi. Aku tidak menyangka hubungan kami akan sejauh ini. Hingga Rukia…hamil. Salahkan aku yang saat itu mengajaknya menginap dirumahku karena hujan lebat. Orang tua ku pun ada di Tokyo, mengunjungi adik kembarku. Aku hanya tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi dengan sekali melakukannya._

_Aku harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk bertanggung jawab? Masa depanku masih cerah kedepannya. Haruskah aku melarikan diri? Tidak…tidak. Aku akan menjadi seorang pengecut jika hal itu terjadi. Aku mencintai Rukia. Sangat. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya menderita karena hal ini. Tapi aku pun tidak ingin mengecewakan orang tua ku. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan padaku? Terlebih lagi, apa yang akan orang tua Rukia lakukan padaku dan juga Rukia?_

_END ICHIGO'S POV_

_._

_._

_Drrrt…Drrrrt…_

Ponsel Ichigo yang ber-wallpaper kan wajah Rukia yang sedang berfoto dengan boneka chappy miliknya bergetar, saat Ichigo tengah berusaha untuk tidur. Dibukanya matanya untuk melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Rukia,"

Begitu dilihatnya nama Rukia, ia segera menaruh ponselnya kembali dan membiarkan begitu saja panggilan yang membuat ponselnya terus bergetar.

"Maaf, Rukia,"

.

.

_Di tempat lain. Kamar Rukia._

"Kenapa Ichigo tidak mengangkat teleponku sih?" kali ini Rukia kembali merebahkan badannya di kasurnya yang empuk. Matanya mengamati setiap sudut kamarnya yang bernuansa ungu tersebut. Dipeluknya Chappy yang berwarna putih. Sebenarnya diatas ranjang Rukia yang berukuran king size itu cukup banyak Chappy berwarna-warni, namun dia memilih yang putih, karena merupakan hadiah pertama dari Ichigo. Diraihnya bantal yang berbungkus wajahnya dan Ichigo. Barang ini dibuatnya dengan susah. Foto dirinya dan Ichigo yang tersenyum bahagia ada dibantal itu. Kalau dia punya, Ichigo pun punya.

"Padahal baru jam 8. Apa Ichigo lelah hari ini?" dan Kuchiki Rukia pun tertidur.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini, Ichigo selalu menghindar dari Rukia. Tidak mengangkat teleponnya, tidak membalas email maupun pesan dari Rukia. Ichigo selalu pergi ke tempat lain saat jam pelajaran tidak ada, ataupun saat istirahat. Sebisa mungkin, ia tidak bertemu Rukia walaupun hatinya sangat merindukan gadisnya tersebut. Berpisah dengan Rukia bukanlah perkara mudah, karena selama satu tahun lebih kebersamaan mereka, mereka terus lengket bagai perangko dan amplop. Tidak pernah terpisahkan. Bahkan sekuruh isi sekolah tahu, Kurosaki Ichigo adalah kekasih Kuchiki Rukia.

"Renji, Ichigonya ada?" Rukia melongokkan kepalanya di pintu kela 2-A dan bertanya pada Renji dimana kekasihnya tersebut, karena dia tidak melihat adanya kehadiran Ichigo.

"Aku tidak tahu, Rukia. Mungkin dia belum datang," jawab Renji.

"Oh, begitu yah. Kalau begitu terima kasih," ujar Rukia dan langsung meninggalkan kelas Ichigo.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sesosok manusia tampak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia keluar dari samping loker dan langsung masuk ke kelasnya.

"Terima kasih, Renji," ucap pemuda itu yang tak lain adalah Ichigo.

"Ada masalah apa kau dan Rukia?" tanya Renji penasaran. Ia heran kenapa Ichigo tampak menghindari Rukia.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya singkat dan langsung duduk di tempat duduknya.

Ishida, Renji, Sado dan juga Grimmjow yang tahu sahabatnya berbohong itu pun langsung mengerubuti mejanya dan menginvestigasi Ichigo.

"Kau bohong, Kurosaki," timpal Ishida.

"Kalau punya masalah, setidaknya ceritakan pada kami. Kelihatan sekali kau ada masalah dengan bukti menjauh dari Rukia. Ada apa,?" kali ini Grimmjow yang berkata.

"Ini bukan masalah yang mudah dicari jalan keluarnya," jawab Ichigo yang tampak frustasi dengan desakan teman-temannya.

"Kalau begitu, kita cari jalan keluarnya bersama-sama," jawab Renji dan menepuk bahu Ichigo.

"Baiklah….begini ceritanya,"

.

.

.

"Ohayou, Rukia-chan," sapa gadis berambut hitam yang menyanggul rambutnya.

"Ohayou, Momo," sapa Rukia balik dan langsung duduk di tempat duduknya yang bersebelahan dengan gadis bernama Hinamori Momo tersebut.

"Kau tidak bersemangat hari ini, Rukia-chan," ujar Hinamori yang melihatnya sahabatnya itu lesu.

"Apa ada masalah dengan Ichigo-kun,?" kali ini seorang gadis yang bernama Nemu Kurotsuchi menegurnya dari belakang. Yah, karena Nemu kan duduk tepat di belakangnya.

"Wajahmu juga pucat, Rukia-chan," kali ini gadis berambut panjang hitam, Sun-sun mendekati Rukia.

"Minna….aku baik-baik saja. Jadi jangan khawatir. Aku dan Ichigo juga baik-baik saja kok, " jelasnya pada ketiga teman dekatnya itu.

"Hoooeeek…," tiba-tiba saja Rukia menutup mulutnya dan merasakan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari perutnya.

"Rukia-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya Hinamori seraya mengelus punggung Rukia.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin ke kamar mandi dulu. Hoeeekkk," segera saja Rukia meninggalkan kelasnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, jalan keluarnya adalah, kau harus bertanggung jawab," suara Ishida berhasil memenuhi telinganya. Kali ini di tempat lain, tepatnya kelas Ichigo, mereka baru saja mendengarkan pengakuan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Awalnya mereka terkejut dengan hal yang diceritakannya. Mereka tidak menyangka, si jenius ini bisa melakukan hal di luar kendali. Tapi bagaimana pun mereka harus memberikan solusi dan hanya ini satu-satunya cara.

"Ya, kau harus bertanggung jawab, Ichigo," kali ini terdengar suara dari temannya yang berambut merah. Jawaban yang sama yang seperti dikatakan oleh teman berkacamata nya itu.

"Jadi, kau menghindar dari Rukia karena belum siap? Dan saat kau melakukan itu pada Rukia, apa kau juga tidak siap? Jika tidak siap kau tidak mungkin melakukannya. Berarti kau siap dengan segala resiko yang ada," kali ini si rambut biru ikut menceramahi Ichigo.

"Aku memang belum siap, Ishida, Renji, Grimmjow. Aku memang belum siap, saat tahu Rukia mengandung anakku. Aku bingung harus bertindak seperti apa," jawab Ichigo yang menunduk dalam-dalam. Tampaknya ia menyesal.

"Semua perbuatan akan ada resikonya, Ichigo. Selalu ada. Oleh karena itu kau harus menerimanya," timpal Renji yang mencoba menenangkan temannya yang selalu membantunya saat pelajaran matematika tersebut.

"Bicarakanlah dengan Kuchiki-san. Hadapi kenyataan, Kurosaki Ichigo. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur," Ishida menambahkan. Walaupun mereka bertiga cukup kesal dengan perbuatannya, namun mereka mengerti Ichigo seorang tipe manusia yang bertanggung jawab.

"Akan ku usahakan,"

.

.

.

Tepat dua minggu Ichigo dan Rukia tidak bertemu. Tepatnya Ichigo yang tidak ingin menemui Rukia. Ia masih menghindar dan terus menghindar beberapa hari ini Rukia tidak mencarinya lagi. Mungkin, Rukia lelah mencarinya. Ponselnya pun tidak pernah ia aktifkan begitu pulang kerumah. Saat pulang sekolah pun, ia hanya melihat Rukia yang menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia akan pulang setelah Rukia bosan menunggunya dan pulang dengan sendirinya.

Sedangkan Rukia, ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk mencari Ichigo terus menerus, dan menungguinya terus menerus. Ia tahu, Ichigo pasti menghindarinya dan menjauh. Mungkin Ichigo memang tidak ingin bertanggung jawab atas janinnya yang sudah ia kandung selama sebulan ini. Tapi, ia tidak menyalahkan Ichigo. Karena ini juga salahnya. Tak ada paksaan saat mereka melakukannya. Hanya saja mereka tidak memikirkan ke depannya dan resikonya akan jadi seperti apa nanti. Benar-benar bodoh.

Sahabat-sahabat Ichigo terus mendesak Ichigo agar mau bertemu Rukia dan bertanggung jawab atas semuanya, namun lagi-lagi Ichigo beralasan belum siap. Sementara teman dekat Rukia dan diyakini Rukia bisa dipercaya pun sudah tahu perihal kehamilannya. Mereka ingin sekali menghajar wajah Ichigo. Mereka tidak akan segan-segan pada wajah tampannya yang selalu mereka kagumi itu akan hancur. Namun, Rukia menahan mereka dengan lagi-lagi berdalih kalau itu juga kesalahannya yang tidak bisa menolak dan mengendalikan diri.

.

.

.

"Ichigo-kun…Ichigo-kun!" kali ini pandangan Ichigo yang sedang membuka buku pelajarannya pun teralihkan oleh suara yang ia kenal.

Di depannya berdiri Hinamori Momo yang sedang terengah-engah dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Ketiga sahabatnya pun ikut melihat Hinamori yang sesak napas.

"Ichigo-kun. Rukia-chan pingsan," mendengar hal itu, Ichigo segera berlari menuju ruang UKS. Berlari dengan sangat kencang. Ia salah sudah mengabaikan kekasihnya dan er…anaknya. Kali ini jika terjadi sesuatu pada mereka berdua, maka ia siap dipersalahkan dan siap dibunuh.

"Rukia!"

.

.

Sementara di ruang kelas Ichigo.

"Sudah kubilang, cara ini akan berhasil," tiba-tiba Nemu dan Sun-sun masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas Ichigo.

"Ya, sepertinya Ichigo masuk perangkap kali ini," sambung Grimmjow yang tersenyum ringan.

"Tidak percuma aku berlari dari UKS kesini. Toh, reaksi Ichigo-kun seperti yang Renji-san duga," Hinamori masih menarik nafas dalam-dalam akibat kecapekan setelah berlari untuk merencanakan sandiwara mereka.

"Sudah kami bilang kan, reaksinya akan seperti itu kalau menyangkut Rukia," ujar Renji percaya diri dengan analisanya.

"Dan Rukia-chan sangat polos dan menurut saat kami bilang Sun-Sun jatuh pingsan. Dia langsung saja ke ruang UKS," Nemu berkata lagi.

"Kalian harus minta maaf padaku karena menggunakan namaku," sambung Sun-sun sedikit terkekeh.

"Sekarang biarkan Kuchiki-san dan Kurosaki yang menyelesaikan masalah mereka," Ishida ikut nimbrung dan tetap asyik dengan pulpen yang sedang menari diatas bukunya. Sepertinya ia sedang mengerjakan tugas.

.

.

.

Dua mata berbeda warna saling bertemu. Violet dan juga hazel. Ada sedikit rasa canggung saat kedua mata mereka saling beradu. Mungkin karena sudah sangat lama, itu bagi mereka berdua, tidak bertemu satu sama lain. Tidak bertemu karena mempunyai masalah yang seharusnya tidak terjadi pada mereka yang masih berusia 16 tahun tersebut.

"Rukia…,"

"Ichigo…,"

Mereka berdua saling memanggil. Ada nada rindu saat mereka memanggil nama pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia yang membuka percakapan yang sedari tadi tidak ada yang memulainya.

"Dan kau sedang apa disini?" Ichigo bertanya kembali pada Rukia. Pertanyaan dijawab denga pertanyaan. Ia sempat melihat tangan kanan Rukia yang terus berada di atas perutnya. Dan Ichigo tahu apa yang Rukia lakukan. Mengelus janin yang baru berumur, seingatnya satu bulan.

"Tadi, Momo mengatakan Sun-sun pingsan dan dibawa ke UKS. Ternyata mereka menipuku," kali ini Rukia menjawab terlebih dahulu.

"Tadi juga Hinamori mengatakan bahwa kau pingsan. Sepertinya aku pun tertipu," jawab Ichigo. Jawaban dibalas dengan jawaban.

"…,"

"…..,"

"Apa kabarmu,?" kali ini Ichigo yang mencoba untuk bertanya pada gadis mungil di depannnya itu.

"Kabarku baik-baik saja. Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Rukia dan memasang senyum yang coba ia keluarkan. Namun tidak berhasil. Yang ada hanyalah senyum kaku.

"Ah…syukurlah," jawab Ichigo seraya tersenyum seperti biasa, membuat jantung Rukia kembali berdetak dengan kencang. Sungguh. Ia benar-benar merindukan senyuman itu.

"…,"

"…,"

"Ichigo, bisakah kau menemaniku untuk beradu panco?" tanya Rukia, yang kembali memecahkan keheningan antara mereka.

"Baiklah. Disana saja," tunjuk Ichigo pada sebuah meja dan dua buah kursi yang berhadapan yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka sedang malakukan adu panco. Ini kebiasaan mereka sejak mereka pacaran. Lebih tepatnya Rukia yang membuatnya menjadi kebiasaan. Rukia mempunyai hobi adu panco. Bukan saja hobi, melainkan seantero sekolah sudah tahu Rukia sangat hebat kalau sudah soal adu panco. Bahkan Ichigo pun kalah darinya, belum pernah menang.

"Maafkan aku," Ichigo membuka percakapan. Kali ini mereka terlihat serius untuk menjatuhkan lawan terlebih dahulu. Namun sepertinya mereka sama-sama kuat.

"Untuk apa,?" tanya Rukia berusaha mati-matian untuk mempertahankan tangannya agar Ichigo tidak menjatuhkannya.

"Untuk semua," jawab Ichigo singkat. Kerutan permanen nya semakin mengeras karena menahan tangannya agar terus bertahan.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" kali ini Ichigo terkejut saat ia berhasil menjatuhkan tangan Rukia. Atau lebih tepatnya tangan Rukia tiba-tiba melemah dan akhirnya jatuh sendiri.

Ichigo menatap Rukia yang sedang menunduk. Bahunya bergetar. Ichigo mencoba untuk menanyakannya, namun diurungkan niatnya. Ia tahu Rukia saat ini tengah susah payah untuk menahan emosi.

"Kenapa menghindariku?"

"….,"

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku?"

"….,"

"Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?"

"….,"

"Kenapa kau menghindariku, seolah-olah aku ini virus bagimu!" kali ini Ichigo bisa melihat dengan jelas airmata yang jatuh dan menganak sungai di mata Rukia saat Rukia sedikit berteriak dan terisak dan langsung menatap Ichigo tepat pada hazelnya.

"…..,"

"Aku tidak akan meminta mu bertanggung jawab. Aku tahu kau menghindariku, karena takut aku akan minta tanggung jawabmu. Tidak Ichigo, sama sekali tidak,"

"…,"

"Aku pun bersalah atas kehadiran anak ini. Aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkanmu. Yang aku butuhkan hanyalah kepastian darimu. Bukannya menghindariku seperti ini,"

"Tinggal bilang saja kalau kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Tinggal bilang saja bahwa kau keberatan dengan adanya anak ini, tinggal bilang saja kalau kau mau aku menggugurkan anak ini,"

Kali ini Ichigo kaget dengan pernyataan Rukia. Menggugurkan? Itu adalah perbuatan yang keji. Ditahannya tangan Rukia yang telah bangkit dari kursi dan ingin meninggalkannya. Ia pun bangkit dan dengan sekali hentakan, ia membuat Rukia sudah berada dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak mempunyai pikiran untuk meninggalkanmu dan anak kita. Hanya saja aku perlu mempersiapkan mentalku untuk menghadapi yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Kau tahu kan kita perlu menghadapi orang tua kita setelah ini. Mereka pasti marah dengan perbuatan kita," Ichigo masih merasakan Rukia menangis walaupun sudah berada dalam pelukannya. Kali ini Rukia tidak akan diam begitu ia memeluknya, karena ini masalah berat.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Kau harus percaya padaku, Rukia. Mulai sekarang kita besarkan anak ini bersama-sama. Soal orang tua kita, akan kita bicarakan pada mereka jika kita sudah siap. Kau setuju kan?" Ichigo bertanya pada Rukia yang masih ia dekap dengan eratnya.

"Hm, aku percaya padamu," Rukia melepaskan pelukannya dan mendongak sehingga ia bisa melihat mata hazel Ichigo. "Arigatou, Ichigo,"

Dan secara perlahan mereka mendekatkan bibir mereka masing-masing dan mulai manautkannya satu sama lain. Ciuman yang sudah lama sekali menurut mereka, tidak mereka rasakan selama mereka terlibat konflik. Ciuman yang membuat mereka merasa tenang sekali. Dan sekali lagi, UKS tempat mereka berbagi suka duka.

Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya pada Rukia karena memang mereka membutuhkan oksigen.

"Rukia, tunggu disini," Ichigo melepaskan Rukia dan berlari meninggalkan ruang UKS. Rukia tidak sempat memanggil kekasihnya , karena larinya sangat cepat.

"Itu ayahmu," ujar Rukia kembali mengelus perutnya.

.

.

.

Rukia tersentak dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara riuh rendah yang memenuhi pendengarannya. Sepertinya suaranya berasal dari luar. Namun, apa yang mereka katakan tidak jelas di pendengaran Rukia.

"RUKIAAA!"

Rukia tersentak karena mendengar suara yang tidak asing di telinganya tersebut. Ia bangkit dari ranjang UKS yang ia duduki sejak tadi, lalu membuka jendela, tempat suara itu berasal. Dari situ ia bisa melihat apa yang ada dibawah karena ia ada di lantai tiga. Sebuah tulisan yang sepertinya diukir menggunakan kayu atau semacamnya yang diukir di atas tanah lapang Karakura High School.

**I LOVE YOU, KUCHIKI RUKIA**

Begitulah tulisannya. Ia melihat Ichigo sedang berdiri disana dengan cengirannya, seakan-akan ia mendapat hadiah undian 1 miliar. Rukia tersenyum yang ditujukannya untuk Ichigo. Ichigo bisa membaca gerakan mulut Rukia. Rukia tidak berteriak, hanya berbisik. Namun dia tahu apa ucapan Rukia.

"I love you too," begitulah yang diucapkan Rukia.

Dan kali ini baru Rukia bisa mendengar apa yang diteriakkan oleh anak-anak satu sekolah. Dilihatnya kepala para gadis seantero sekolah Karakura High School sudah keluar jendela dan berebut untuk membaca tulisan yang dibuat Ichigo.

"Ichigo-kun romantis sekali!"

"Aku iri pada Rukia!"

"Seandainya tulisan itu untukku,"

"So Sweett!"

Begitulah teriakan para gadis memenuhi satu sekolah tersebut. Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi, hanya saja Rukia hanya bisa mendengar teriakan itu saja.

Rukia berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan UKS. Tujuannya hanya satu. Ichigo.

.

.

"Ichigo," suaranya membuat Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya. Sebenarnya dari tadi ia mendapatkan teriakan pujian dari gadis-gadis. Ia pun mendapat teriakan mengejek dari pemuda-pemuda yang mengatakan ia norak. Termasuk ketiga sahabatnya. Yang hanya Ichigo lakukan hanya nyengir menanggapi teriakan tersebut.

Rukia terlihat ngos-ngosan, namun dengan langkah pasti, ia melangkah menuju tengah lapangan untuk sampai ketempat kekasihnya yang menunggunya dengan sabar sambil menunjukkan senyuman menawannya.

"Tidak perlu melakukan ini, baka!" Rukia sekarang berada di depan Ichigo. Pandangan matanya berkaca-kaca karena menyadari betapa pentingnya ia bagi Ichigo, sampai Ichigo malu karena aksinya ini.

"Aku harus melakukannya, Rukia," jawab Ichigo yang juga menatap Rukia dengan pandangan yang sangat antusias.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memelukku untuk ucapan terima kasihmu?" tanya Ichigo yang awalnya hanya bercanda. Namun sedetik kemudian, Rukia memeluk Ichigo di depan para siswa Karakura High School. Langsung saja, terdengar suara para siswa menggema, siulan dan juga decak kagum. Akhirnya Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia kembali seperti dulu.

.

_TBC_

.

**Belum tamat. Jadi tetap tunggu lanjutannya yah. Untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya tidak ada ketegangan seperti diatas. Bahkan sampe ada acara nangis lagi. Mulai chapter depan, dimulai dengan saat-saat Rukia hamil. Gimana Ichigo menjalankan perannya dan bagaimana mereka berusaha merahasiakan kehamilan Rukia dari keluarga mereka. Mungkin chapter depan ada humor.**

**Kemunculan keluarga Rukia bakal ada di chapter depan. Lengkap dengan kakak yang entah kenapa saya pilih Inoue. Hehehehe….**

**Akhir kata , mohon reviewnya. Dan apa fic ini bisa dilanjutin atau tidak?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeai...**

**Saya datang lagi dengan fic lanjutan saya. Fuh...kalau dipikir-pikir, saya ini orang paling lelet dan lemot kalau soal update fic. Hontouni gomenasai...**

**Saya telat karena ada alasan. Tapi alasan kali ini bukan karena kesibukan saya kuliah dan juga kerja. Saya sering nunda buat fic karena emang bingung cerita apa lagi atau konflik apa yang bakal saya buat di chapter selanjutnya, gak kunjung-kunjung saya dapat. Alias, otak saya buntu total. Jadi seperti inilah. Fuh...**

**Yah...saya putusin buat ngetik lanjutin fic saya pelan-pelan. Konsekuensi dan resiko karena buat fic in progress yang banyak. **

**Arigatou gozaimasu buat yang sudah review chapter pertama lalu. Buat yang login, sudah saya kirimkan balasannya di akun masing-masing. Untuk yang gak login, ini balasannya.**

_**ghie : Ini udah lanjut kok. Makasih reviewnya. Mampir lagi yah...**_

_**kokota : Hm..untuk saat ini keluarga mereka belum tahu. Untuk tahu gimana reaksinya, dibaca terus yah, dan mohon reviewnya lagi. Happy Valentine, too..**_

_**Hiruma Yuki-chan : Sun-sun itu, fraccion nya Tia Hallibel, espada ke tiga waktu itu. Udah ingat? Yosh... ini udah update kok.**_

_**Cherry-chan : Benarkah Cherry juga dari Bali? Kapan-kapan ketemuan yuk. Hehehehe... ini udah update, mohon reviewnya.**_

_**Juicy Cola : Hohohoho...silahkan baca chapter ini untuk tahu Rukia ngidam apa ajah...**_

_**Ruki : Oh...romance pasti ada. Di chap ini, Rukia ngidam kok. Arigatou udah review. Review lagi yah...**_

_**Nenz kuchiki : lam kenal juga, Nenz. Ini udah lanjut kok. Review lagi yah...**_

_**Vvvv : Ini udah ada lanjutannya. Mohon reviewnya...**_

**.**

**Ok...lanjut ajah. Saya gak mau banyak cerita apapun. Hope all of you enjoy...**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach bukan punya saya. Bleach tetaplah punya Tite Kubo seorang sampai kiamat pun.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Pairing : Kurosaki Ichigo x Kuchiki Rukia**

**Summary : "Kalau aku buta bagaimana?". "Aku akan menjadi matamu," . "Kalau tangan kananku putus?". "Aku akan menjadi tangan kananmu," . "Kalau aku hamil bagaimana?". "Hah?"**

**Warning : Semua karakter disini sangat OOC. Ide juga contek. Cerita abal. Harap maklum. Oleh sebab itu, don't like don't read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pernah membaca di suatu majalah kalau wanita hamil pasti banyak maunya. Makan ini, makan itu. Apa itu yang namanya ngidam?" Ichigo dan Rukia saat ini sedang berjalan pulang dari sekolah mereka seperti yang biasa mereka berdua lakukan sejak sebulan ini. Sejak sebulan pula mereka tidak pernah pergi maupun pulang menggunakan sepeda. Alasan Ichigo sih, karena kalau Rukia naik sepeda saat hamil, ia takut akan berdampak pada kandungannya.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu. Waktu itu ayahku pernah bercerita, saat ibuku hamil diriku, ibuku sering ngidam shiratama. Mungkin karena itu sampai sekarang aku suka memakan shiratama," jawab Rukia seraya tersenyum dan tetap memandang jalanan di depannya, tanpa memandang Ichigo.

"Hm...hm...hm...," Ichigo hanya mengangguk-ngangguk tanda mengerti dengan pernyataan Rukia barusan.

"Rukia," Rukia menoleh untuk melihat kekasihnya yang memanggilnya.

"Hm..ada apa?"

"Katakan padaku apapun yang kau inginkan. Katakan padaku apapun yang ingin kau makan. Jangan buat dirimu dan anakku kelaparan yah," Ichigo ikut memandang Rukia disampingnya. Kini mereka berhenti sejenak. Rukia terdiam mendengar perkataan Ichigo. Kalau sebulan lalu Ichigo menghindari Rukia karena anak yang ada di kandungan Rukia, maka kini Ichigo sudah lebih siap dari sebelumnya.

"Hei! Kenapa berhenti, ayo jalan. Matahari sudah mau terbenam," Ichigo membuyarkan lamunan Rukia dan langsung menggenggam tangan Rukia dan menariknya untuk mengikutinya.

Dalam tarikan Ichigo, Rukia hanya bisa melihat punggung lebar Ichigo yang akan selalu menjaganya.

.

.

.

"Kuchiki Rukia!" seru seseorang berambut coklat keorangean sambil menarik selimut chappy milik Rukia yang tengah menutupi tubuh pemiliknya.

"Ugh...apaan, Imouto Baka...," jawab Rukia masih dengan nada malas. Ya ampun, ini masih jam 6 pagi. Kenapa dia harus dibangunkan sich?

"Kau lihat dimana makanan yang aku simpan di atas meja semalam?" sekarang gadis yang tingginya lebih tinggi dari Rukia itu terlihat berkacak pinggang.

Rukia bangun dan langsung duduk di ranjangnya, dengan matanya yang masih setengah sadar. "Owh...sandwich aneh itu? Aku menyuruh Inu memakannya, Orihime Nee-chan," Rukia lalu menguap.

Gadis bernama Orihime itu hanya mengangguk-angguk. Sepertinya dia belum sadar penuh dengan perkataan Rukia. Beberapa detik kemudian

"A...APA! Kau menyuruh Inu memakannya? Sandwich itu aku buatkan khusus untuk Ulquiorra-kun. Aku mau memberinya apa nanti. Kau bodoh!" Orihime berteriak-teriak tidak jelas di depan wajah adiknya yang masih berantakan itu.

"Dengar, Kuchiki Orihime. Bau sandwich atau makanan apalah itu namanya, sangat menyengat. Daripada bau tidak sedap itu menyebar, maka aku berikan saja pada Inu. Untungnya Inu mau memakannya. Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau masukan dalam sandwich itu?" kali ini Rukia yang ikut-ikutan memarahi Orihime. Sungguh adik yang tidak punya hormat pada kakaknya.

"Owh...kalau itu aku memasukkan bahan seperti daun bawang, bawang putih, jahe, dll," jawab Orihime dengan bangganya dan tersenyum senang.

"Hoeek! Apa-apaan itu? Kau membuat sandwich atau apa sih? Kalau bahannya seperti itu, tidak mungkin Ulquiorra Nii-san mau memakannya," jawab Rukia yang kali ini sudah mual pagi-pagi. Alasannya memberikan sandwich atau percobaan Orihime itu pun pada Inu, anjing penjaga rumah mereka yang luar biasa malas itu pun karena baunya yang membuat Rukia mual luar biasa.

"Siapa bilang? Dia selalu memakannya kok," jawab Orihime dengan bangganya lagi.

"Sudahlah. Jangan bicara tentang itu lagi. Aku mau muntah sekarang. Keluar dari kamarmu sekarang," Rukia pun mendorong Orihime untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau seperti orang hamil saja. Pakai mau muntah-muntah segala," perkataan Orihime membuat Rukia berhenti mendorong Orihime. Pikirannya sudah melayang kemana-mana. Dia berpikir jangan-jangan kakaknya ini sudah tahu tentang kehamilannya. Namun, segera ditepisnya pikiran itu dengan cara menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Ia kembali mendorong Orihime untuk keluar dari daerah privasinya.

"Cepat keluar, Baka Imoutou," serunya pada Orihime, dan membanting pintunya kuat-kuat. Sementara ia masih mendengar keluhan Orihime akan membuatkan bekal apa untuk Ulquiorra-kun nya.

.

.

.

"Ibu, bisa aku minta kantong plastik?" kali ini memperlihatkan suasana makan pagi di sebuah rumah bertuliskan Kurosaki. Terlihat tiga orang, yang terdiri dari anak, ayah dan ibu sedang menikmati sarapan yang disediakan oleh sang koki mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Masaki Kurosaki.

"Ambil saja diatas kulkas, sayang," jawab sang ibu menanggapi pertanyaan anak lelakinya yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Kau sudah selesai, Ichigo?" tanya sang ayah, saat melihat anaknya yang bangun dari meja makan. Tidak biasanya Ichigo meninggalkan sarapannya secepat ini.

"Hn," hanya itu jawaban dari Ichigo. Saat ini ia berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil plastik yang ada di atasnya. Kemudian, ia membuka kulkas tersebut.

Pisang, apel, anggur, pir dan semua buah-buahan yang ada di kulkas dimasukkan semuanya, sehingga plastik yang ia pakai tadi sudah terisi semua. Saat memasukkan buah-buah tersebut, senyum Ichigo terus terukir.

"Ichi, apa itu semua mau kau bawa ke sekolah?" melihat anaknya yang memasukkan buah-buahan, membuat Masaki bertanya. Ini aneh. Biasanya Ichigo tidak pernah membawa makanan ke sekolah, apalagi buah-buahan.

"Tentu saja, Ibu. Kalau mau ku makan dirumah, tidak mungkin aku memasukkan ini semua kedalam kantong plastik begini," jawab Ichigo menoleh pada ibunya yang masih duduk di tempat duduk sambil memakan sarapan.

"Memangnya buah sebanyak itu bisa kau makan, Ichigo?" tanya Isshin heran melihat anaknya bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya.

"Baka Oyaji. Buah-buahan ini baik untuk kesehatan dan juga untuk tinggi badanku. Aku makan buah-buahan ini, agar tubuhku tambah tinggi. Kau tidak mau anakmu ini bertambah tinggi?" ujar Ichigo lalu mengikat plastik berisi buah-buahan tadi.

"Ow...tentu My Son! Aku akan merasa bangga kalau kau bisa bertambah tinggi lagi. Mungkin sepertiku ini, tinggi, besar dan berotot," jawab Isshin dengan bangganya.

"Aku tidak akan menjadi sepertimu, Baka Oyaji," jawab Ichigo lalu berlalu ke pintu depan.

"Huweeee...Masaki. Lihat anakmu itu, dia tidak ingin seperti ayahnya ini," Isshin mulai lebay dan memeluk Masaki. Sementara Masaki hanya tersenyum garing melihat tingkah suaminya yang seperti anak-anak tersebut.

"Ibu...aku berangkat. Oyaji...uang saku ku mana?" seru Ichigo dari beranda depan. Beberapa detik kemudian, Isshin dan Masaki sudah ada dibelakangnya.

"Jangan nakal di sekolah. Berlakulah yang baik pada semua," Masaki yang memang sebagai ibu, menasihati Ichigo seperti biasa.

"Baik, Ibu. Aku berjanji," jawab Ichigo. "Oyaji, uang saku ku mana?" ujar Ichigo lagi seraya menadahkan tangannya.

"Kau ini, anak durhaka. Tidak ingin seperti ayahmu yang ganteng ini. Tapi saat meminta uang, kau menadahkan tanganmu padaku," ujar Isshin seraya memberikan Ichigo selembar uang.

"Hah? Hanya segini? Mana mungkin cukup untuk aku belanja hari ini?" Ichigo menatap selembar uang yang ada di tangannya.

"Setiap hari kan, uang saku mu memang segini," jawab Isshin bingung.

"Sudahlah, berikan saja lagi, Isshin," kali ini seperti biasa, Masaki membela Ichigo. Sebenarnya Isshin enggan memberikan uang lagi pada Ichigo, hanya saja senyuman Masaki mengalahkannya.

"Baiklah, istriku tersayang," jawab Isshin dengan nada lebay nya dan membuat Ichigo nyaris memuntahkan makanan yang ia makan tadi pagi.

Ichigo tersenyum lebar saat menerima empat lembaran uang lagi dari dompet Isshin.

.

.

.

"Rukia-chan, kau sudah mengerjakan PR Sejarah modern dari Aizen-sensei?" tanya Hinamori dengan wajah panik.

"Sudah," jawab Rukia singkat dan tetap membaringkan kepalanya diatas meja. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan kali ini.

"Aku juga sudah," jawab Sun-sun, begitu Hinamori menoleh padanya yang sedang meminum jus yang baru saja dibelinya di kantin.

"Sudah," jawab Nemu singkat, jelas dan padat saat melihat tatapan Hinamori kepadanya.

"Bagaimana ini? Berarti hanya aku yang belum mengerjakan PR dari Aizen-sensei? Habisnya aku ketiduran tadi malam. Ah...image ku bisa rusak di depan Aizen-sensei," Hinamori mulai sesak napas yang dibuat-buat.

"Hinamori-chan, kau bisa menyalin PR ku kalau kau mau," tegur Sun-sun melihat Hinamori yang sepertinya sudah sekarat setengah mati hanya karena lupa mengerjakan PR dari guru kesayangannya, Sousuke Aizen.

"Benarkah, Sun-chan? Ah..arigatou," jawab Hinamori seraya memeluk Sun-sun karena mau memberikan PR nya. Sun-sun memang paling pintar diantara mereka dan juga paling tidak tegaan.

"Rukia, ada yang mencarimu," Nemu berbicara pada Rukia yang masih saja membaringkan wajahnya di atas mejanya.

"Rukia, kau tidak apa-apa?" saat ia mengangkat wajahnya, ia dapat melihat Ichigo yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah cemas karena melihat Rukia yang membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Bodoh, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya mengantuk , karena kurang tidur saja. Nee-chan juga membangun ku pagi-pagi sekali karena hanya ingin menanyakan dimana sandwich baunya itu," jawab Rukia.

"Aku kira terjadi apa-apa padamu," jawab Ichigo lalu duduk di bangku milik Hinamori yang ada di depan bangku Rukia. Tentu saja dengan seijin Hinamori.

"Aku bawakan ini. Kau harus menghabiskannya, yah," Ichigo lalu menyodorkan plastik yang ia bawa dari rumah tadi.

"Ichigo...apa bibi Masaki dan Paman Isshin tidak marah kau mengambil semua ini? Lagipula, buah-buahan ini terlalu banyak untuk kumakan sendiri," kali ini Rukia berkata dengan nada selembut mungkin karena pemberian Ichigo. Ia merasa ia sudah merepotkan Ichigo akhir-akhir ini.

"Sudahlah. Dimakan saja, ok. Baiklah, aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Sampai jumpa."

"Tunggu, Ichigo."

Seketika pipi Ichigo memerah saat Rukia mencium pipi kanan dan kirinya. Bagaimana ia tidak memerah, ia dicium di depan teman-temannya yang ada di dekatnya.

"Sepertinya Ichigo-kun akan semangat mengikuti pelajaran nanti," Hinamori menyindir. Namun, ekspresinya terkagum-kagum dengan kemesraan mereka berdua.

"Kurosaki-kun dapat hadiah dari Rukia-chan pagi-pagi," kali ini Sun-sun ikut menimpali. Membuat wajah Ichigo semakin memerah. Wajahnya pun sama dengan Hinamori. Terkagum-kagum. Sementara Nemu terdiam, namun ia turut senang.

"Terima kasih, Rukia."

.

.

.

_Drrttt...Drrrttt... _

"Halo..."

"Ichigo..."

.

.

"Kalau ayahmu tahu kalau kau bangun selarut ini dan bertemu denganku, dia akan memarahimu, Rukia."

"Mereka tidak akan tahu. Kalau mereka sudah tidur, mereka akan seperti orang mati."

Jam 2 pagi. Semua seharusnya sudah tidur dan tidak akan ada lagi yang di luar rumah. Namun, sepertinya ini tidak berlaku bagi pasangan ini. Lihatlah mereka. Duduk di depan beranda rumah sang gadis. Si gadis tengah meminum susu bantalnya, sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi sedang memegang es krim. Sedangkan si pemuda, hanya menemaninya.

"Kau sendiri? Apa paman dan bibi tidak akan marah kalau tahu kau keluar selarut ini?" tanya Rukia balik. Ia masih sibuk dengan kedua benda manis di kedua tangannya.

"Mereka pun tidak akan tahu," jawab Ichigo.

"..."

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang menemui ku selarut ini dan membelikan apa yang aku mau. Maaf, tidurmu jadi terganggu," Rukia meninggalkan aktivitas makannya sejenak dan memandang Ichigo yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aku memang terganggu," jawab Ichigo. Rukia cemberut. "Hanya saja, aku tadi memimpikan mu. Begitu kau menelponku, aku jadi bersemangat. Setidaknya mimpiku jadi kenyataan, aku tidak memimpikanmu, malah, aku dapat melihatmu" jawab Ichigo lagi yang langsung memasang wajah bahagianya.

"Dulu, aku suka berpikir, sebenarnya kegunaan mini market 24 jam itu apa? Orang-orang kan juga tidak mungkin mencari apa yang mereka inginkan tengah malam begitu. Akhirnya aku sadar, bahwa mini market 24 jam sangat berguna," Ichigo kembali membuka percakapan.

"Memangnya kegunaannya apa?" tanya Rukia polos dan kembali meminum susunya, sesekali menyendokkan es krim ke mulutnya. Ichigo sampai cengo melihatnya. Bayangkan saja, ia baru pernah melihat orang yang meminum susu dan memakan es krim sekaligus. Ibu hamil memang aneh.

"Karena aku bisa langsung membelikan apa yang kau mau, meski ini sudah jam 2. Bayangkan saja kalau tidak ada mereka? Malam-malam begini aku harus mendapatkan susu dan es krim dimana? Dirumahku susu sudah habis," jawab Ichigo.

"Hm...kau benar juga. Sebenarnya susu dan es krim ada di kulkas ku. Hanya saja, entah mengapa baunya aneh. Aku curiga kalau Nee-chan sudah menambahkan perasa baru kedalam susu dan es krim itu. Lagipula, aku ingin menemuimu," ujar Rukia seraya mengalungkan lengannya pada lengan Ichigo dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Ichigo.

"Kakakmu itu, tidak pernah berhenti berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Kau ingin menemuiku? Hm...kau pasti berbohong," goda Ichigo.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku rindu padamu. Aku juga heran kenapa begitu. Padahal baru beberapa jam saja, tapi rasanya sudah seabad," jawab Rukia dengan wajah di tekuk dan langsung melepaskan lengannya pada Ichigo.

"Hahaha, aku mengerti. Aku percaya padamu. Jangan marah karena aku menggodamu. Habiskan es krim mu dan cepat masuk. Kau perlu tidur. Besok kita masih harus sekolah," ujar Ichigo dan mengambil tempat es krim dan mulai menyendokkan untuk Rukia.

"Baiklah," jawab Rukia yang langsung melahap es krim yang Ichigo sendokkan untuknya.

.

.

.

"Ohayou..," Ichigo kali ini sudah berada di depan rumah Rukia. Setelah sekian lama mengetuk, akhirnya ada yang membuka.

"Ah...Ichigo-kun. Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Kau jarang sekali main kesini akhir-akhir ini," akhirnya sang pembuka pintu menyapa dirinya juga.

"Begitukah, Bibi? Aku hanya sedikit sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS ku saja. Jadi aku mulai jarang kemari," jawab Ichigo sekenanya.

"Ah...bibi lega sekali dengan jawabanmu. Bibi kira kau takut datang kemari karena Byakuya. Byakuya memang terlalu over protektif pada Rukia, sehingga kau yang kekasih Rukia pun jadi segan terhadap Byakuya," ujar Hisana yang secara tidak langsung menjelekkan suaminya sendiri.

"Siapa yang datang, Hisana? Oh..rupanya kau bocah orange," ujar Byakuya yang sudah bisa ditebak ekspresinya saat melihat Ichigo.

"O..ohayou, paman," sapa Ichigo sopan. Sebenarnya ia ingin membela diri karena dipanggil bocah orange. Hanya saja, ia tahu kalau yang di depannya ini akan menjadi mertuanya, saat ia dan Rukia siap mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Oh iya Bi, Rukia dimana?" tanya Ichigo. Kali ini pandangannya beralih pada Hisana. Ia malas melihat tampang Byakuya.

"Sepertinya masih tidur. Orihime pasti susah membangunkannya. Kalau begitu, kau saja yang keatas dan membangunkannya."

"Tidak boleh," hah...Byakuya bersikap seperti anak kecil sekarang. Entah dendam apa yang ia pendam pada Ichigo, sampai-sampai ia begitu tidak suka anaknya terlibat dengan Ichigo. Hei...Ichigo itu pintar, jenius se Karakura High School. Anak seorang dokter. Dan kelak mungkin ia akan menjadi dokter pula. Apa sih yang kurang?

"Naiklah keatas, Ichigo-kun. 'Anak kecil' ini, biar Bibi yang urus," Hisana memberi jalan pada Ichigo untuk masuk.

'_Kalau saja dia bukan ayah Rukia, sudah kutendang dia sampai ke luar angkasa. Dia pasti belum percaya kalau rambutku ini asli,'_

_._

.

Sementara itu

"Kenapa sih kau selalu membenci Ichigo-kun, Byakuya?" tanya Hisana sambil menyiapkan roti untuk sarapan suaminya.

"Aku benci rambutnya. Orange dan mencolok."

Hisana cengo. Ia hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa. Jujur, alasan suaminya sangatlah tidak logis. Mau sampai kapan ia membenci Ichigo hanya karena rambutnya?

.

.

"Suatu saat nanti akan kubuat kau memakan masakanku. Dan jangan menyesal karena kau telah mengatakan masakanku tidak enak. Kyaaa...," Orihime nyaris tersungkur saat baru menyadari Ichigo di belakangnya. Ia baru saja memarahi Rukia dan membanting pintu kamar Rukia yang sepertinya lagi-lagi membuang masakan anehnya untuk sang pacar, Ulquiorra.

"Kau mengagetkan ku, Kurosaki-kun," ujar Orihime yang terlihat mengatur nafasnya.

"Pagi-pagi begini kau sudah berisik sekali, Nee-san. Rukia membuang bekal untuk Ulquiorra-san lagi?" Ichigo tidak perlu menanyakannya. Ia tahu alasan Orihime marah karena apa.

"Yah begitulah. Dia memang adik durhaka. Naa...Kurosaki-kun, apa kau mau mencoba roti isi buatanku? Aku akan membuatkannya lagi. Sekalian untuk Ulquiorra-kun" tawar Orihime pada Ichigo. Wajah Ichigo memucat.

"Ti..tidak usah, Nee-san. Aku sudah makan tadi. Mungkin lain kali saja," tolak Ichigo halus. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan hal sejujurnya di depan Orihime kan? Bisa-bisa Byakuya menendangnya keluar darisini karena sudah mengejek salah satu anaknya.

"Sayang sekali kalau begitu. Ya sudah aku kembali ke bawah. Bangunkan Rukia, ya," Orihime berlari kecil saat menuruni tangga. Ia harus cepat. Karena ia harus membuat ulang roti isi anehnya.

.

.

.

"Bangun. Gadis pemalas," bisik ichigo membuat seseorang yang masih di dalam selimut itu menggeliat.

"Ugh...Ichigo!" seru Rukia dan langsung bangun.

"Bersiaplah. Kita harus berangkat sekolah," ujar Ichigo dan mulai membuka jendela Rukia. Angin pagi yang sejuk memasuki kamar yang berisi gambar Chappy, si kelinci aneh yang sangat digilai Rukia.

"Hei Inu, apa kabar?" sapa Ichigo pada anjing milik keluarga Kuchiki. Anjing yang seharusnya galak. Namun entah mengapa anjing ini sangat malas. Ia hanya menggendutkan badannya saja. Percuma ia memiliki bulu berwarna hitam. Ia sama sekali tidak menakutkan. Anjing payah.

"Guk...guk..."

"Maaf, aku tidak membawa apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menjemput kekasihku, bukan memberimu makan," respon Ichigo saat mendengar gonggongan Inu.

"Kau terlalu blak-blakan di depan seekor anjing," Ichigo menoleh dan mendapati Rukia yang sudah rapi.

"Dia kan tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia tidak akan mengerti apa artinya kekasih," jawab Ichigo yang berjalan mendekati Rukia.

"Bagaimana kabar anakku?" bisik Ichigo.

"Ia baik-baik saja. Tapi ia ingin ayahnya memberikan kecupan selamat pagi untuk ibunya," ujar Rukia.

"Akan kukabulkan," perlahan Ichigo menelusuri lekuk wajah Rukia, dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Rukia dan menciumnya perlahan. Dengan sangat pelan, lembut, tanpa nafsu. Yang ada hanyalah ciuman rasa cinta yang ingin ia berikan pada Rukia melalui kecupan tersebut. Kecupan yang menandakan betapa dua orang ini, Rukia dan calon anaknya, begitu berharga baginya.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin makan takoyaki," ujar Rukia pelan. Sekarang mereka sudah ada di halaman sekolah Karakura High School. Mereka berdua tetap bergandeng tangan.

"Pulang sekolah kita akan makan di kedai dekat rumahku. Okey. Bersabarlah," jawab Ichigo. Ia tahu, kali ini Rukia sedang ngidam lagi.

"Ehm, aku akan..."

"ICHIGO..."

Genggaman tangan Ichigo dan Rukia terlepas. Lebih tepatnya, dipaksa dilepas oleh seorang gadis yang berpakaian seragam seperti mereka. Tinggi semampai. Bertubuh seksi dengan dadanya yang diatas rata-rata yang sekarang sudah menggelayut manja di lengan Ichigo.

"Antarkan aku ke kantin."

"Lepaskan, Nel. Apa-apan kau," Ichigo berusaha untuk melepaskan pegangan Nel, namun sia-sia.

Sedangkan Rukia menatap Nel dengan garang. Ia marah kali ini. Aura membunuh pun sudah terasa kental. Ichigo miliknya. Tidak akan berpindah tangan pada siapapun. Termasuk pada gadis berambut hijau toska ini.

"Hei, gadis genit, lepaskan Ichigo!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**. **

**Sepertinya kualitas fic-fic saya kali ini sungguh menurun. Jalan cerita terlalu datar. Entah kenapa bisa begini.**

**Apapun itu saya hanya ingin meminta review dari reader sekalian. Karena dari review para reader, saya jadi tahu apa yang kurang dalam fic saya akhir-akhir ini. **

**Hm...saya buat karakter yang disini OOC yah. Emang OOC. Karena fic ini temanya gak berat, makanya saya sisipkan humor walaupun mungkin garing.**

**Akhir kata, review please.**

**Untuk chapter selanjutnya. Rukia marah karena Nel menggoda Ichigo. Kencan di tengah danau yang justru membuat mereka harus menginap semalaman disana.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gomennasai….  
Saya telat update lagi *memang sudah kebiasaan*. Hehehehe….**

**Ah…hari ini saya update cerita ini lagi. Cerita ini juga banyak yang minati yah, padahal gaje gini. Hehehhehe….**

**Ow yah, mau promosi fic yang baru saya update tadi. Dengan chara Ichigo, Kaien dan Hisagi. Genre nya Friendship dan Crime. Diambil dari MV nya DBSK yang "Before You Go". Di fic itu hanya menceritakan tentang persahabatan mereka dan pengkhianatan salah satu dari mereka. No romance dan tidak ada chara wanita, seperti di Mv asli nya. Saya hanya ingin fokus ke persahabatan mereka bertiga. Jika berkenan, mohon dibaca dan tinggalkan review. Terima kasih.**

**Sip…enjoy for chapter 3.**

**.**

.

**Disclaimer : Bleach bukan punya saya. Bleach tetaplah punya Tite Kubo seorang sampai kiamat pun.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Pairing : Kurosaki Ichigo x Kuchiki Rukia**

**Summary : "Kalau aku buta bagaimana?". "Aku akan menjadi matamu," . "Kalau tangan kananku putus?". "Aku akan menjadi tangan kananmu," . "Kalau aku hamil bagaimana?". "Hah?"**

**Warning : Semua karakter disini sangat OOC. Ide juga contek. Cerita abal. Harap maklum. Oleh sebab itu, don't like don't read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3

.

"Lepaskan Ichigo, gadis genit,"

Perkataan Rukia tadi membuat Nel menoleh padanya. Entah ia memang tidak sadar atau berpura-pura buta dengan keberadaan Rukia. Ia menoleh pada Rukia yang memandangnya dengan tatapan benci, sangar dan entah apa lagi yang bisa diungkapkan. Ichigo yang melihat Rukia pun hanya bisa menyimpulkan satu hal. Rukia ingin memakan Nel. Habislah dia.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, Rukia-chan?" Nel bertanya pada Rukia dengan tampang polosnya. Hei, tidakkah dia sadar kalau ia dalam bahaya karena sudah cari masalah dengan Rukia?

"Aku bilang, lepaskan Ichigo, ga-dis ge-nit," jawab Rukia mengulang perkataannya tadi. Sepertinya Rukia sedang berusaha mengontrol emosinya dengan bukti wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

"Nel, lepaskan aku," ujar Ichigo dan mencoba menghentakkan tangan Nel yang daritadi mengamit lengannya. Berhasil. Ichigo berhasil melepaskan genggaman Nel padanya.

"Rukia, sudahlah, jangan dihiraukan. Ayo, kembali jalan," ajak Ichigo pada Rukia. Ia tidak mau melihat Rukia membuat keributan. Sejak ia menjadi kekasih Ichigo, Rukia memang sensitive terhadap Nel yang memang belum berhenti mengejar Ichigo.

Kali ini Rukia mennurut. Ia meninggalkan Nel dan ikut bersama Ichigo. Ia pun sedang tidak ingin menghajar wajah cantik Nel sekarang. Marah-marah saja sudah membuat energinya habis seketika.

"Aku heran kenapa Ichigo begitu menyukai perempuan pendek, jelek dan juga berdada rata sepertimu," perkataan Nel di belakangnya membuat Rukia berhenti berjalan. Ini membuat telinganya menjadi panas.

"Nel! Hentikan. Jangan mencari masalah!" Ichigo menoleh dan berusaha mencairkan suasana. Kata-kata Nel membuat Ichigo yakin bahwa Rukia sekarang pasti sudah tersinggung. Rukia ppaling anti kata _'pendek'_ dan juga _'dada rata'._

"Biarkan saja. Daridulu aku memang ingin mengatakannya. Agar dia sadar diri, siapa dia sebenarnya dan berhenti mendekati pamgeran sekolah sepertimu, Ichigo," balas Nel dan menyeringai.

"Kenapa Kuchiki Rukia? Kau takut padaku? Kau pasti sudah sadar dengan kata-kataku tadi,"

"….."

"…."

Suasana menjadi hening kali ini. Ichigo hanya menonton Nel yang menunggu reaksi Rukia, sedangkan Rukia masih belum membalikkan badannya untuk merespon, tapi Ichigo tahu, Rukia sedang marah.

Sedangkan anak-anak lain sudah berada disitu karena penasaran dengan aksi selanjutnya. Grimmjow, Renji dan Ishida pun sudah disitu, begitu pun Sun-Sun, Hinamori dan Nemu. Pandangan mereka penasaran dan juga serius. Tiba-tiba hawa disitu menjadi tegang.

"Ah…sudahlah. Percuma bicara denganmu,"

"Hei, Neliel," Rukia membalikkan tubuh Nel agar berhadapan lagi dengan dirinya, karena Nel tadi hendak pergi.

"Aku memang pendek, jelek dan berdada rata. Aku juga tidak percaya bisa menjadi kekasih Kurosaki Ichigo. Tapi, satu hal yang perlu kau tahu. AKU TIDAK PERNAH TAKUT PADAMU, PEREMPUAN PENGGODA!" teriak Rukia kemudian menjambak rembut Nel yang panjang. Yang Nel jaga kehalusannya dan juga kelembutannya. Rambut yang Nel rawat hampir setiap hari. Hari ini sepertinya ia harus kembali menata rambutnya.

"AWWWW….APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA RAMBUTKU, PEREMPUAN JELEK?" teriak Nel dan berusaha menarik rambutnya yang dijambak oleh Rukia. Sementara yang melihat perkelahian tersebut malah bersorak gembira.

"Ayo teruskan,"

"Teruskan saja,"

"Hajar saja,"

Entah siapa yang mereka bela dalam perkelahian ini, yang jelas mereka sangat menikmati perkelahian Rukia vs Nel. Yang namanya juga perkelahian sesama wanita, saling menjambak rambut adalah cara mereka bertengkar. Belum lagi dengan adu mulut yang masih terdengar.

"KAU GADIS PENGGODA SIALAN!"

"KAU YANG TERLALU PD DENGAN DADA RATAMU!"

"KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK PANTAS UNTUK ICHIGO!"

"KAULAH YANG TIDAK PANTAS. SADAR DIRI, KUCHIKI!"

.

.

.

"KUROSAKI! Apa yang kau lihat. Segera pisahkan mereka," teriak Ishida dari pinggir lapangan tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku juga mau memisahkan mereka, tapi kau tidak lihat apa yang kuterima?" tanya Ichigo pada ketiga temannya yang ada disitu. Ketiga temannya terkekeh melihat Ichigo yang sekarang berantakan akibat dari berusaha melepaskan dua orang gadis ganas yang sedang bertengkar.

"Tapi tetap saja kau harus menghentikan mereka, Ichigo bodoh!" seru Grimmjow.

"Kami akan membantumu. Kau pisahkan saja Rukia dari Nel," ujar Renji.

Ichigo melangkah maju dan segera menarik Rukia. Sementara Grimmjow, Renji dan Ishida menarik Nel, dan menjauhkan ia dari Rukia. Melihat Ichigo yang kesulitan menjauhkan Rukia dari Nel, Hinamori, Sun-sun dan Nemu juga ikut menarik Rukia.

"Nel, daripada kau terus saja mengejar Ichigo, lebih baik pacaran denganku saja," tawar Renji menyeringai.

"APA KAU BILANG BABON? AKU TIDAK SUDI PACARAN DENGAN PENYUKA PISANG SEPERTIMU!" teriak Nel masih berontak minta dilepaskan.

"Kalau begitu denganku saja," kali ini, Grimmjow menawarkan diri.

"AKU JUGA TIDAK MAU DENGAN KAU, MANUSIA KUCING," teriak Nel pada grimmjow yang ada disampingnya.

"DAN KAU JUGA JANGAN MENAWARKAN DIRI PADAKU. AKU TIDAK SUKA PRIA MATA EMPAT," teriak Nel pada Ishida. Sementara Ishida sweetdrop. Renji dan Grimmjow hanya menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Ishida.

"Aku tidak perlu repot-repot menawarkan diri padamu. Kau juga bukan tipe gadis yang aku suka. Kau gadis pesolek," jawab Ishida tenang

_BUUKK_

Serasa batu sebesar satu ton menjatuhi kepalanya, membuat Nel diam memberontak. Ia baru tahu ada laki-laki yang berani menolaknya mentah-mentah. Hahahahhaha….sakit hati sekali mendengarnya.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku, Ichigo. Aku akan kembali dan menghajarnya," ronta Rukia dalam pelukan Ichigo. Kali ini ia berada dalam gendongan Ichigo. Karena tadi ia meronta terus, maka Ichigo menggendongnya dan membawa ke atap.

"Duduklah disini. Ayo kita bicarakan masalah yang tadi. Apa yang membuatmu begitu marah pada Nel?" tanya Ichigo setelah mendudukkan Rukia, dan dia sendiri sudah duduk di samping Rukia. Mereka sudah berada di atap dan menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Dia mengatakan aku jelek, berdada rata dan juga pendek," jawab Rukia.

"Tapi itu kenyataannya, Rukia,"

"Ichigo…jangan membelanya," seru Rukia mulai kesal.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membelanya. Hanya saja Nel memang benar. Kau pendek, berdada rata dan juga jelek. Tapi, itu yang aku sukai darimu, baka," jawab Ichigo lembut.

"Aku tahu," jawab Rukia mulai meremas roknya. Jika ia mengataiku seperti itu, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja ia menghinaku dan mengatakan bagaimana mungkin aku bisa pacaran denganmu. Kalau ia iri, bilang saja, jangan menghina seperti itu,"

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau tidak marah dan mencoba membuatnya babak belur,"

"Kan! Kau membelanya lagi! Sebenarnya kau dipihak siapa?" kali ini Rukia benar-benar emosi.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Rukia. Kenapa kau harus marah? Kenyataannya kau pacarku. Aku menyukaimu dan tidak menyukai Nel. Aku pacaran denganmu dan bukannya pacaran dengan Nel. Jadi, tidak ada alasan kau marah karena ia mengatakan kenapa kau bisa menjadi pacarku. Aku tidak butuh alasan kenapa aku menyukaimu. Yang jelas, dari awal aku sudah menyukaimu. Jadi, mulai sekarang jangan suka marah-marah lagi. Apabila ada yang mengejekmu dengan mengatakan kau tidak pantas menjadi pacarku, katakan saja pada mereka bahwa aku mencintaiku. Katakan, Ichigo mencintaiku sehingga ia tidak perlu alasan kenapa ia menyukaiku. Mudah kan?" jelas Ichigo. Jujur saja, Rukia merupakan tipe gadis pencemburu, namun ia merasa tidak terganggu dengan sikap Rukia yang seperti itu.

"Benarkah aku hanya perlu menagatakan itu?" tanya Rukia polos.

"Hm….tentu saja, daripada kau menghabiskan banyak energy dan tenaga karena meneriaki orang yang sama sekali hanya ingin memisahkan kita berdua," jawab Ichigo mantap.

"Hm….benar juga yah. Ah…aku bodoh sekali. Jujur saja, aku malu dilihat satu sekolah sedang bertengkar. Dan lihat, rambutku sampai berantakan begini," ujar Rukia melihat rambutnya yang kusut.

"Sisir saja. Rambutmu kan mudah di sisir," jawab Ichigo asal.

"Arigatou, Ichigo. Kau yang terbaik di dunia," ujar Rukia dan mencium pipi Ichigo.

"Kau juga yang terbaik di dunia," balas Ichigo dan mencium pipi Rukia.

.

.

.

"KIREIIII! Tempat ini indah sekali," seru Rukia memandang pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Sebuah danau besar yang terasa sejuk sekali. Rukia menghirup nafas dan mengambil udara segar sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kau senang?"tanya Ichigo. Wajahnya tampak bersinar melihat Rukia yang gembira karena kedatangan mereka kesini.

"Tentu saja. Tapi, untuk apa mengajakku kesini? Hari ini bukan ulang tahunku," tanya Rukia bingung. Jarang-jarang Ichigo mengajaknya ke tempat sebagus ini.

"Anggap saja kita kencan bertiga. Aku, kau dan anak kita. Bagaimana?" jawab Ichigo. "Ayo, naik kita naik perahu sampai puas," ajak Ichigo menuju pinggir danau. Disana ada perahu kecil lengkap dengan kayuhannya.

"Ahahhaha..sungguh heran melihatmu seromantis ini," ujar Rukia terkekeh.

"Jangan mengejekku, Midget! Bersyukurlah aku bisa seromantis ini," jawab Ichigo dan mulai mengayuh perahunya.

"Kau mau kemana? Apa kita hanya mengelilingi danau ini saja?" tanya Ichigo. Jujur saja, tangannya sudah pegal sedari tadi mengayuh perahu.

"Katakan saja kau lelah mengayuh. Kau terlalu malu, Ichigo," ejek Rukia membuat wajah Ichigo mengeras. "Bagaimana kalau kita berhenti disana? Aku mau duduk sebentar disana," tunjuk Rukia tidak peduli pada ekspresi Ichigo pada sebuah tempat yang berdiri di tengah danau. Tempat yang terbuat dari kayu, tapi cukup kuat untuk dipakai duduk. Disana terlihat kayu yang lain untuk mengikat perahu.

Ichigo pun segera mengayuhkan perahunya disana. Ia lalu mengikat perahunya dan membantu Rukia untuk naik menuju rumah kayu sederhana tersebut.

"Angin disini sejuk sekali. Nyamannya…" seru Rukia yang mulai duduk dan menggoyangkan kakinya yang bergelantungan di bawah.

"Aku rasa begitu. Tapi sayang, tempat sejauh ini begitu jauh dari tepi danau. Bagaimana jika perahu yang diikat disana terlepas? Apa yang duduk disini akan seharian disini sampai besok pagi?" Ichigo membayangkan suasananya. Ia sempat bergidik ngeri jika membayangkannya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan Ichigo. Bagaimana kalau kita yang seperti itu? Aku tidak mau tidur di bawah langit seperti ini semalaman," ujar Rukia yang sejujurnya takut dengan ucapan Ichigo. Bagaimana mungkin Ichigo bisa membayangkan hal bodoh seperti itu.

"Tentu saja kita tidak akan terperangkap disini? kau lihat? Aku sudah mengikatnya dengan sangat kencang. Dorong aku ke danau kalau sampai ikatannya lepas.

.

.

.

Hari makin sore. Matahari sebentar lagi akan tenggelam. Burung-burung pun berkoak menandakan akan segera malam. Namun, kedua sejoli yang berada di tempat yang berada di tengah danau ini, belum kunjung mau pergi dari situ. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai mereka lupa waktu.

"Rukia, ayo pulang. Hari sudah sore sekali, nanti kita pulang kemalaman. Ayahmu bisa marah padaku, jika kau pulang terlambat," ajak Ichigo dan segera menuju perahu yang sedang diikatnya.

"Baiklah. Sesudah ini, kita makan es krim yah. Aku ingin makan es krim," jawab Rukia dan berdiri dari duduknya.

Ichigo melepaskan ikatan perahu yang masih mengambang di danau. Dia tersenyum, karena Rukia makin hari makin banyak makan saja. Setelah ini, ia akan makan es krim lagi. Biasanya kalau ia menemani Rukia makan, ia yang akan kenyang sendiri akibat Rukia yang makan banyak.

"Ichigo! Lihat disana" Ichigo kaget dan menoleh pada Rukia yang menunjuk sesuatu dan ternyata sepasang kupu-kupu hitam. Ia tidak merasa pegangannya pada tali perahunya sekarang sudah terlepas.

"Aku jarang melihat kupu-kupu hitam seperti itu," ujar Rukia senang dan tidak berhenti tersenyum.

"Aku juga jarang melihatnya," Ichigo masih belum sadar apa yang sudah terjadi padanya. Perahu yang dibelakangnya sudah menjauh dari tempat mereka.

"Hm…mereka indah sekali dengan warna hitam. AKH….Ichigo! Perahunya!" Ichigo kaget lagi, dan menoleh pada direksi yang ditunjuk Rukia. Ichigo hanya bengong dan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.. perahunya menjauh. Sekarang, ia harus melakukan apa? Perahunya sudah jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Mereka harus pergi menepi menggunakan apa sekarang?

"Sekarang kita harus ke tepi menggunakan apa, Ichigo? Kita tidak bisa pulang kalau begini," Rukia mulai lemas. Hah….ia tidak mau tidur di bawah bintang dengan udara dingin seperti ini.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Lagipula, ini karena kau. Jika kau tidak menyuruhku melihat kupu-kupu itu tadi, aku tidak mungkin menoleh," ujar Ichigo dan masih menatap perahu yang menjauh.\

"Hei, jangan menyalahkanku. Kau juga salah. Siapa suruh kau melepas ikatan saat kau melihat kupu-kupu itu? Kau yang salah, Baka!" jawab Rukia tidak mau disalahkan.

"Teriakanmu memanggilku mengejutkanku. Aku pikir terjadi apa-apa padamu. Kau begitu histeris saat melihat kupu-kupu," bantah Ichigo tetap bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya.

"Jadi, kau menyalahkanku, Ichigo? Tega sekali kau," Yup. Rukia kali ini mulai berkaca-kaca yang langsung membuat Ichigo merasa bersalah.

"Bukan begitu Rukia. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menyalahkanmu," Ichigo kali ini panik. Sejak hamil Rukia menjadi gadis cengeng. Sedikit saja Ichigo menyinggungnya, maka ia akan menangis.

"Tapi kau menyalahkanku. Kau jahat," Rukia makin menangis. Ichigo hanya menghela nafas. Sepertinya kali ini ia harus mengalah.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku yang salah. Maafkan aku yah, Rukia. Jangan menangis lagi," bujuk Ichigo akhirnya. Huh…apa boleh buat. Lebih baik ia mengalah, daripada Rukia tambah menangis.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku. Karena kesalahanku, kita jadi tidur disini dan kedinginan, Rukia," ujar Ichigo. Hari sudah semakin larut. Bintang-bintangpun makin banyak diatas langit, belum lagi suara-suara binatang malam yang hanya menemani mereka kali ini.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, aku juga bersalah. Aku sampai berteriak karena kupu-kupu," jawab Rukia dan duduk disamping Ichigo dan merapat.

"Kau kedinginan?" Rukia tidak menjawab. Tapi, Ichigo tahu. Ichigo melepas jaket tebal hitamnya yang ia pakai dan ia pakaikan pada Rukia.

"Ichi…bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Rukia gusar. Ichigo bisa kedinginan kalau dia duduk tanpa jaket seperti itu.

"Tenanglah aku akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang, tidurlah. Aku akan menemanimu sampai pagi. Besok, jika orang-orang sudah datang, aku akan memanggil mereka," ujar Ichigo dan mendekap Rukia agar tidak lebih kedinginan.

"Seandainya sinyal HP disini tidak buruk. Kita masih menelepon orang tua kita," keluh Rukia.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Kita tidur saja. Besok kan hari minggu, setelah kembali dari sini, kita bisa tidur lagi keesokan harinya," jawab Ichigo dan mulai memejamkan mata. Sementara Rukia yang melihat Ichigo memejamkan mata pun ikut memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

_Ting…tong…_

Bel rumah keluarga Kuchiki berbunyi menandakan ada orang yang datang.

"Ya ampun, Rukia! Kenapa baru pulang? Dimana kau semalam?" Orihime yang membuka pagar rumahnya langsung memeluk Rukia.

"Nee-san, lepaskan aku. Sesak…." Jerit Rukia tertahan dalam pelukan Orihime.

"Hime, yang datang Rukia-chan?" Hisana keluar dan segera melihat ke luar pagar. Ia menghela nafas lega melihat anaknya pulang dengan selamat.

"Ibu, maafkan aku," ucap Rukia memelas yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh sang ibu. Yang penting anaknya selamat, ia tidak merasa khawatir lagi.

"Semalam kau bawa anakku kemana, Kurosaki Ichigo?" ucapan dingin sang kepala keluarga membuat semuanya membatu. Terlihat bahwa sang ayah sangat marah akibat perbuatan kekasih anaknya tersebut.

Kali ini, matilah Ichigo. Mungkinkah ia selamat dari amukan Byakuya?

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Ah….**

**Saya gak bisa banyak comment lagi. Makin lama makin gaje ajah ini fic. Maafkan saya, jika fic saya ini makin gak bermutu.**

**Sekian dan terima kasih. Jangan lupa, mohon reviewnya walau fic ini jelek. Hehehhe….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kembali lagi dengan fic abal saya. Fic yang sudah saya abaikan sampai hari ini. Tapi, karena permintaan teman-teman, saya kembali mempublish fic ini.**

**Kelihatannya fandom bleach makin ramai juga dari hari ke hari. Selamat bergabung di fandom Bleach buat para author yang baru dari saya yang merupakan author yang sudah jadul disini. hehehehhe….**

**Yosh….Kurosaki Kuchiki mempersembahkan Young Parents chapter 4. Enjoy it….**

.

.

**Disclaimer : Bleach bukan punya saya. Bleach tetaplah punya Tite Kubo seorang sampai kiamat pun.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Pairing : Kurosaki Ichigo x Kuchiki Rukia**

**Summary : "Kalau aku buta bagaimana?". "Aku akan menjadi matamu," . "Kalau tangan kananku putus?". "Aku akan menjadi tangan kananmu," . "Kalau aku hamil bagaimana?". "Hah?"**

**Warning : Semua karakter disini sangat OOC. Ide juga contek. Cerita abal. Harap maklum. Oleh sebab itu, don't like don't read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

.

"Ayah….aku dan Ichigo kemarin pergi ke danau. Kami bermalam disana karena perahu yang kami tumpangi terlepas dari ikatannya," ujar Rukia jujur. Jika ia tidak berkata seperti itu, alasan apa yang harus ia buat?

"Kau tidak macam-macam pada anakku kan?" tanya Byakuya pada Ichigo yang menunduk karena takut memandang Byakuya yang seperti singa kelaparan dan akan memangsa siapapun. Mendengar Byakuya bertanya padanya segera Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, paman. Aku tidak berbuat macam-macam pada Rukia," jawab Ichigo tegas.

"Tapi tetap saja kau membuat anakku kedinginan semalaman, jadi sebagai hukumannya…" glek. Kali ini Ichigo sudah takut dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Byakuya. Jika saja hukumannya adalah membersihkan rumah, mencuci piring di rumah nya dan sebagainya, ia akan menyanggupinya. Namun, bagaimana kalau hukumannya adalah ia tidak boleh bertemu Rukia dalam beberapa hari ini?

"Hukumannya…"

"Byakuya sayang…bagaimana kalau bicara soal hukumannya nanti saja? Ayo sarapan dulu," rayu Hisana dan merangkul lengan Byakuya. Ichigo menghela napas lega. Hisana selalu saja ada di waktu yang tepat dan membelanya walaupun secara tidak terang-terangan. Sudah beberapa kali Hisana menyelamatkanya dari amukan Byakuya.

"Tapi aku harus menghukum anak kepala wortel ini," ctak. Kerutan di dahi Ichigo bertambah. Ia selalu kesal apabila Byakuya mulai menyebutnya dengan sebutan jeruk, kepala wortel ataupun strawberry padanya. Hei….dia punya nama. Dan namanya Ichigo bukan kepala wortel dan sebagainya.

"Sayang…namanya Ichigo, bukan kepala wortel. Kepala wortel ada di kulkas kalau kau ingin melihatnya," jawab Hisana asal.

"Kepala wortel ada di kepalanya bukan di kulkas, Hisana," Byakuya makin ingin berdebat dengan Hisana. Sedangkan Hisana, daripada ia berdebat dengan Byakuya lebih baik menyeretnya masuk ke dalam.

.

.

.

Ichigo sekarang sudah duduk di kursi belajar Rukia. Sedangkan Rukia duduk di tempat tidurnya. Mereka sama-sama lega. Rukia lega karena ayahnya tidak marah padanya maupun Ichigo, sedangkan Ichigo merasa lega karena Byakuya tidak jadi memarahinya.

"Hahhh…..ayahmu galak sekali. Beruntung bibi menyelamatkanku lagi," Ichigo menghela nafas kuat-kuat menandakan kelegaannya.

"Itu karena Ibu menyukaimu," jawab Rukia dan merapikan rambut hitam legamnya.

"Hah….ayahmu saja yang aneh. Sebenarnya dimatanya aku ini seperti apa? Monster? Atau mungkin buaya darat?"

Rukia tertawa lepas. Jujur saja jika ditanya mengapa ayahnya sangat membenci Ichigo jawabannya ia tidak tahu. Padahal Ichigo pria penuh tanggung jawab, penyayang dan Rukia yakin Ichigo pilihan tepat buat dirinya. Atau memang ayahnya terlalu parno pada laki-laki yang terlalu dekat dengan Rukia?

"Ayahku hanya sangat sayang padaku. Sampai-sampai ia tidak rela ada yang mendekati anaknya,"

"Bukan sayang. O-ver-pro-tek-tif!" Ichigo geram dengan sikap Byakuya. Rukia kan bukan anak kecil lagi kenapa masih harus overprotektif pada Rukia? Dasar ayah gila! Maki Ichigo.

.

.

.

KYAAAAAA

Ichigo dan Rukia yang lagi duduk-duduk di dalam kamar milik Rukia pun terkejut dengan suara teriakan yang berasal dari lantai bawah. Dan itu suara teriakan Orihime, anak sulung keluarga Kuchiki.

"Ichigo, ayo turun. Sepertinya Orihime-neechan ada masalah," akhirnya mereka berdua pun turun dan menuju asal teriakan tersebut yang rupanya berasal dari kamar mandi.

Sesampainya disana yang mereka lihat adalah Hisana yang tampak shock sambil menutup mulutnya sendiri, sedangkan Byakuya walaupun tetap terlihat dingin namun tidak bisa menutupi wajah shocknya yang pucat. Sedangkan Orihime masih berdiri sambil bersandar di pintu kamar mandi dan memegang sesuatu. Test pack kehamilan.

'Mati aku'

.

.

.

Selama ini satu kesempurnaan yang ada pada Kuchiki Rukia. Ia tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu secara teledor atau ceroboh. Tapi kali ini ia harus mengakui sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat pasti akan jatuh. Begitulah yang terjadi padanya. Ia lupa membuang test pack nya yang ia simpan tepat dibawah sampoo yang sering ia pakai padahal test pack itu sudah ada di sana selama tiga bulan. Bayangkan saja tiga bulan dan ia tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Dan entah bagaiman kakak perempuannya tadi ingin memakai sampoo nya dan jatuhlah benda tersebut.

Ya. Ia sadar peristiwa yang ia alami tidak bisa ia tutupi terus-menerus. Cepat atau lambat semuanya pasti akan terungkap, tinggal tunggu waktu saja, apalagi akhir-akhir ini kakak dan ibunya sering menegurnya karena perutnya yang terlihat menggemuk. Tentu saja karena usia kandungannya sudah tiga bulan berlalu. Namun mereka pasti tidak menaruh curiga jika ia dalam keadaan hamil.

Dan sekarang ia dan Ichigo seperti sedang disidang dan diintimidasi. Masalahnya adalah tatapan dari Byakuya yang mengintimidasi mereka berdua. Walaupun mereka berdua tidak melihat langsung Byakuya namun mereka bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dari sang kepala keluarga Kuchiki tersebut.

"Jadi, mengapa kalian berdua merahasiakan rahasia ini begitu lama?" akhirnya Byakuya membuka mulutnya dan bertanya kepada sepasang kekasih tersebut.

"Kami berniat untuk jujur ayah, namun kami belum menemukan waktu yang tepat," jawab Rukia pelan. Bagaimanapun ia sangat takut karena pasti orangtuanya sangat kecewa padanya.

"Seperti yang Rukia katakan kami belum menemukan waktu yang tepat. Silahkan katakan aku pengecut, penakut ataupun kurang ajar karena membuat Rukia seperti ini, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh akan bertanggung jawab atas hal ini, paman, bibi," tambah Ichigo. Ia tidak berusaha membela diri, ia hanya mencoba meyakinkan orang tua Rukia agar bisa percaya pada ucapannya.

"Gugurkan saja kalau begitu," ucapan Byakuya membuat Rukia dan Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tidak percaya.

"TIDAK!" keduanya berseru.

"Apa paman gila? Menggugurkan anakku? Enak saja! Paman kira aku benar-benar tidak bisa bertanggung jawab? Paman boleh memakiku sepuasnya tapi menggugurkan anakku tidak akan kulakukan. Suka tidak suka itu cucu paman, apa paman tidak mempunyai perasaan sampai-sampai tega melakukan hal itu?" seru Ichigo dan menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf lebih tinggi. Ia berpaling pada Rukia dan melihat kekasihnya sudah memasang wajah ingin menangis.

"Memangnya kau bisa apa? Lulus SMA saja belum. Bisa memberi makan Rukia dan anakmu? Lebih baik digugurkan daripada ia akan sengsara menghadapi ketidaksiapan orangtuanya" tanya Byakuya kali ini menatap Ichigo langsung.

Ichigo geram. Orang ini selalu saja mempersulitnya. Ia laki-laki dan punya harga diri. Ia tidak mau harga dirinya diinjak-injak oleh orang yang ada didepannya. Ichigo menatap mata Byakuya. Baru kali ini ia menatap Byakuya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku sudah siap lahir dan batin, begitu pun dengan Rukia. Kami sudah siap untuk menjadi orangtua. Aku akan sekolah pada pagi hari dan bekerja part time pada malam hari. Akan kukeluarkan semua tabunganku yang ada di bank sehingga bisa memenuhi semua kebutuhan Rukia. Aku akan menyelesaikan pendidikan ku, karena pendidikan juga penting. Dan aku juga akan memberikan kehidupan yang layak pada Rukia dan anakku. Akan kubuktikan pada paman kalau aku bisa melakukannya,"

"Ichigo," Rukia tengah terisak. Bukan karena ucapan ayahnya tadi namun karena ucapan sekaligus janji Ichigo pada seluruh keluarganya tersebut.

"Aku percaya padamu nak. Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Tetaplah sekolah dan kita akan mengurus Rukia bersama-sama sampai ia melahirkan," jawab Hisana dengan senyum hangat. Ia percaya pada Ichigo. Sangat percaya malah.

"Kalau begitu katakan pada ayah dan ibumu mengenai hal ini, dan kita adakan pertemuan keluarga," ujar Byakuya akhirnya.

"Terima kasih paman, bibi," Ichigo sangat lega karena ia masih diberikan kesempatan.

.

.

"Kau keterlaluan Byakuya," tegur Hisana. Kali ini mereka berdua ada didalam kamarnya. Sepertinya kejadian tadi masih membuat mereka shock.

"Keterlaluan soal apa?" tanya Byakuya.

"Kau mengatakan menggugurkan bayi mereka berdua. Itu cucumu Byakuya," jawab Hisana.

"Tapi nyatanya aku tidak sungguh-sungguh kan? Kau tahu, aku tadi hanya bercanda saja untuk melihat kesiapan dari Kurosaki. Sebenarnya aku kecewa dengan apa yang mereka berdua lakukan tapi apa boleh buat nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Yang harus kita lakukan hanya menjaga Rukia sekarang. Lagipula tekad dari anak itu yang membuatku kalah darinya kali ini,"

"Aku sudah bilang kan Ichigo-kun itu anak yang baik dan pasti bertanggung jawab. Hanya saja kau yang selalu tidak suka padanya," Hisana menyindir suaminya mengingat suaminya tersebut tidak pernah suka pada Ichigo.

"Aku kan tidak pernah mengatakan kalau aku benci pada anak itu, aku hanya tidak suka melihat rambutnya,"

Lagi-lagi Hisana sweetdrop. Suaminya ini benar-benar membenci warna rambut Ichigo. Hanya alasan rambut. Tapi Hisana percaya dalam lubuk hati suaminya tersebut, ia juga menyukai Ichigo karena ia sama sekali tidak melarang Rukia berpacaran dengan Ichigo. Sama sekali tidak pernah mengekang Rukia untuk bersama Ichigo.

"Byakuya-kun, mulai sekarang kau harus terbiasa memanggilnya Ichigo, jangan menyebutnya lagi denga sebutan kepala wortel, jeruk ataupun strawberry, karena bagaimanapun secara tidak langsung ia menantumu,"

"Hahahaha…kau benar, Hisana. Sepertinya ucapanmu akan kupertimbangkan walaupun jujur saja warna rambutnya itu tetap membuat otakku mendidih," inilah sisi Byakuya yang hanya diperlihatkan di hadapan Hisana. Ia bisa tertawa lepas dan menjadi seseorang yang tidak dingin.

.

.

.

"Hei Rukia, bagaimana merasakan ada sesuatu di dalam perutmu?" tanya Orihime pada adiknya. Mereka berdua sedang duduk bersama di kamar Rukia.

"Kau iri padaku?" ejek Rukia sembari tertawa. Menertawakan kakaknya tersebut.

"Aku juga akan seperti itu. Setelah lulus kuliah Ulquiorra-kun akan melamarku. Aku akan menikah dan akan seperti mu juga," jawab Orihime bangga.

"Yah…berikan aku keponakan secantik dirimu jangan seperti Ulquiorra-niisan yah," jawab Rukia.

"Apa maksudmu? Ulquiorra-kun jelek? Begitu?" seru Orihime marah. Sebenarnya pura-pura saja.

"Aku tidak mau keponakanku berwajah putih seperti tepung," jawab Rukia enteng.

"Dasar. Kalau anakmu warna rambutnya sama seperti Ichigo aku jamin ayah akan lebih memanjakan anakku nanti," jawab Orihime. Akhirnya mereka berdua sama-sama tertawa. Sudah lama mereka tidak bercanda seperti ini. Dan tentunya saling mengejek.

"Aku salut pada Kurosaki-kun. Tekadnya yang melawan ayah tadi begitu luar biasa sampai bisa membuat ayah mengalah. Kau beruntung mendapat pria seperti itu, Rukia-chan,"

"Tentu saja aku wanita paling beruntung karena mendapatkan Ichigo. Kau tahu neesan, Ichigo yang membuatku kuat sampai sekarang. Karena ia ada aku jadi semakin kuat menghadapi masalah ini. Dan Ichigo juga sudah menunjukkan tanggung jawabnya. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup," jawab Rukia.

"Sudahlah aku tidak ingin mendengar curhatanmu. Jadi sekarang kau mau makan apa? Akan kubuatkan demi keponakanku tersayang," tanya Orihime.

"Asalkan kau tidak menaruh bahan-bahan yang aneh dan menjadikanku kelinci percobaan,"

.

.

"Huwaaaa…selamat anakku akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan seorang cucu. Kau memang anak yang hebat," Ichigo hanya bisa terkejut karena ayahnya memeluk erat tubuhnya. Bukan ini reaksi yang ia harapkan dari ayah dan ibunya akan ceritanya tadi. Ia tahu ayahnya memang agak gila dan tidak pernah serius namun apakah masalh ini haruskah ditanggapi dengan ketidakseriusan pula?

"Ayah, aku serius. Aku bersalah karena sudah menghamili Rukia apalagi kami masih sekolah," Ichigo melepaskan pelukan ayahnya dan menjelaskan kembali. Merasa bahwa ayahnya mungkin hanya menganggap Ichigo bercanda.

"Hei, ayah pun serius dengan ucapan ayah. Yang penting kau sudah mau bertanggung jawab kan? Itu sudah cukup. Kita akan merawat Rukia dan anakmu bersama-sama. Ayah malahan senang akan mendapatkan cucu secepat ini," jawab Isshin kembali memeluk putranya.

Ichigo tersenyum. Ia mengira Isshin kali ini akan memukulnya ataupun malah akan mengusirnya mengingat perbuatannya yang membuat malu keluarga tersebut. Ia lega karena ia tidak perlu tegang untuk kedua kalinya.

"Tapi aku tetap harus meminta maaf pada kalian," Ichigo membungkuk dalam. "Maafkan aku, Ibu. Aku tidak bisa mempertahankan apa yang ibu katakan,"

Masaki tersenyum. Diacaknya rambut anak laki-laki tersebut. "Ibu sebenarnya kecewa padamu, nak. Namun ibu tahu kau pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk bertanggung jawab terhadap perbuatanmu. Jadi kali ini berjanjilah pada ibu untuk menjaga Rukia-chan juga anak kalian. Tentu saja ibu akan membantu kalian berdua,"

"Terima kasih ibu. Tentu saja aku akan melakukan apapun yang Ibu katakan,"

"Jadi kapan kami bisa bertemu orang tua Rukia-chan?" tanya Isshin menghentikan acara mengharukan antara Masaki dan Ichigo.

"Mungkin sabtu ini," jawab Ichigo.

"Baiklah. Kita akan menjamu mereka. Masaki, masaklah yang banyak dan enak untuk besan kita," ujar Isshin bersemangat.

.

.

.

Hari sabtu sesuai jadwal acara kedua keluarga tersebut. Sekarang keluarga tersebut sudah berada di ruang tamu keluarga Kurosaki setelah tadi menikmati masakan dari nyonya rumah Kurosaki.

"Arigatou Masaki masakanmu enak sekali," puji Hisana

"Hahaha…kau terlalu memuji Hisana. Masakanku tadi sangatlah standar," jawab Masaki. Sepertinya kedua nyonya ini lebih cepat akrab dari yang diduga.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan anak kita berdua?" sepertinya Byakuya tidak ingin basa-basi. Langsung tembak saja.

"Wah…wah rupanya besanku ini tidak sabaran sekali. Bicarakan pelan-pelan saja. Mungkin sambil minum jus dulu," jawab Isshin yang lagi-lagi santai. "Rukia-chan bagaimana dengan kondisimu?"

Byakuya lagi-lagi memandang jus yang ada di depannya. Ia terus melihat jus itu dan melihat rambut Ichigo. Begitu seterusnya. Untung saja Ichigo tidak melihat Byakuya yang memperhatikan rambutnya karena ia sibuk dengan memaki ayahnya yang terus menggoda Rukia. Ia merenung mengapa warna jus ini harus sama dengan warna bocah itu? Haruskah ia berteriak kalau ia benci warna rambut anak ini?

Selama ini ia menuding Ichigo lah yang menyebabkan Rukia menjadi tidak lagi sayang padanya. Rukia sekarang lebih sayang pada Ichigo daripada dirinya. Padahal sebenarnya itu hanya kecemburuan Byakuya sebagai ayahnya. Lagipula bukan Ichigo saja yang dimusuhi, Ulquiorra pun seperti itu, namun entah mengapa Byakuya lebih berat pada Ichigo.

"Jadi, sesuai keputusan, Rukia-chan akan tinggal bersama kami disini," Isshin membuyarkan lamunan Byakuya yang masih menatap jusnya tanpa berniat untuk meminumnya.

"Jangan bercanda. Rukia akan tetap tinggal dirumahnya sendiri," jawab Byakuya dengan senyuman melengkung.

"Tidak bisa begitu. Rukia-chan akan tinggal bersama kami. Bagaimana pun menantu harus tinggal di rumah mertuanya" Isshin ikut protes.

"Menantu? Mertua? Kau pikir mereka sudah menikah?" Byakuya tidak mau kalah.

"Kalau itu masalahnya akan aku nikahkan mereka berdua sekarang juga," sahut Isshin dan langsung menarik Ichigo dan Rukia. "Ayo ke gereja, aku akan menikahkan kalian berdua,"

"Hei Kurosaki berhenti menyeret anakku," seru Byakuya dan mengejar Isshin.

"Aku akan menikahkan mereka berdua sekarang, Byakuya," seru Isshin tidak mau kalah.

"Ayah, apa-apaan ini? Ini kehidupan kami berdua kenapa kalian berdua yang repot?" Ichigo melepaskan tangannya dari tarikan ayahnya dan membawa Rukia kembali duduk. Sedangkan yang dilakukan para istri? Hanya diam. Sepertinya mereka membiarkan sesame kepala keluarga tersebut bertengkar.

"Ayah berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti itu. Ingat kita dirumah paman Isshin sekarang," oke. Ucapan anak-anak mereka sepertinya cukup ampuh untuk mereka berdua yang langsung diam dan kembali duduk. Namun aliran listrik yang tidak keliatan tampaknya masih ada antara Isshin dan Byakuya.

.

.

.

"Kau bisa menyetir, Hisana?" tanya Masaki khawatir. Bagaimana tidak khawatir, Byakuya yang seharusnya menyetir sekarang dalam keadaan mabuk berat akibat lomba konyol minum sake tadi antara ia dan Isshin.

"Kurosaki sialan kau. Lain kali akan ku hajar wajah besarmu itu," ujar Byakuya yang masih mabuk. Astaga bicaranya ngelantur.

"Dasar Byakuya sombong. Akan kutarik rambut panjangmu itu sampai botak," balas Isshin yang menunjuk-nunjuk Byakuya. Ia dipapah oleh Ichigo yang terlihat kesusahan.

"Hohoho..tenang saja aku dulu seorang pembalap liar di jalanan," jawab Hisana sambil tertawa. Dibawanya Byakuya dengan susah payah sedangkan Rukia membuka pintu penumpang di bagian belakang untuk ayahnya.

"Daripada itu khawatirkan Isshin-san. Sepertinya ia juga mabuk berat," ujar Hisana lagi.

"Sejujurnya suamiku tidak bisa meminum sake, ia akan langsung mabuk," jawab Masaki.

"Wah…sama seperti suamiku. Sepertinya mereka memaksakan diri. Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, arigatou untuk sajiannya, Masaki,"

"Arigatou juga sudah datang," Masaki terlihat membungkuk.

"Ichigo, aku pulang dulu," pamit Rukia. Tampaknya mereka berdua cukup lelah sekaligus lega dengan permasalahan mereka.

"Besok akan kujemput jam delapan pagi. Kita jalan-jalan," ujar Ichigo. "Pulanglah dan tidur,"

"Aku akan menelponmu," jawab Rukia lalu naik ke mobil.

"Dasar," Ichigo tahu Rukia tidak akan tidur sebelum menelponnya.

.

.

.

Sesuai janji Ichigo menjemputnya jam delapan pagi dan langsung mengajak Rukia jalan-jalan. Beberapa tempat mereka kunjungi dan Ichigo harus menyeret Rukia jauh-jauh agar tidak terus memelototi pernak pernik bayi yang terpampang. Usia kehamilannya baru tiga bulan tapi Rukia sudah mau membeli ini itu. Dan ada satu perubahan pada Rukia, ia tidak lagi merengek untuk ke Chappy Land. Dan sekarang ia malah merengek untuk mengunjungi setiap toko peralatan bayi yang ada di kota Karakura.

Setelah seharian mereka berkeliling, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di padang rumput dekat bukit di pinggiran Karakura. Tempatnya sejuk, dimana-mana hijau dan terlihat asri. Jauh dibandingkan suasana kota. Sebuah pohon cemara menaungi mereka dari panas matahari. Rukia duduk bersandar pada pohon sementara Ichigo tiduran dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada paha Rukia.

"Ichigo…."

"Hm?"

"Aku senang sekaligus lega," jawab Rukia dan memainkan rambut orange Ichigo.

"Lega karena masalah kita selesai?" tanya Ichigo dan menatap violet kesayangannya tersebut.

"Seperti itulah. Akhirnya anak kita diakui oleh semua orang. Ia begitu disayangi oleh kedua kakek dan neneknya. Anggota komite sekolah pun mengijinkan ku tetap bersekolah selam aku hamil. Ini kebahagiaan berlipat ganda, Ichigo," jawab Rukia.

"Aku tahu. Kami-sama memang sayang pada kita bertiga. Bukan begitu anakku?" tanya Ichigo pada janin Rukia sembari mengelus perut Rukia yang tampak membesar tersebut. "Dan setidaknya berkat anak ini keluarga kita jadi dekat satu sama lain,"

"Sudah punya nama untuk anak ini?" tanya Rukia.

"Hm….belum ada sebenarnya. Akan kupikirkan nanti," jawab Ichigo. "Yang terpenting adalah ia lahir dulu,"

"Kau mencintaiku kan Ichigo?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Tentu saja, midget bodoh,"

"Cium aku," jawab Rukia. Oh…kali ini Ichigo menyeringai, sudah lama ia tidak merasakan bibir Rukia. Ichigo bangkit dan langsung meraih wajah Rukia dan mencium bibirnya. Ia tahu selama masalah ini, ia dan Rukia jarang bermesraan karena pikiran merek terbagi dengan masalah ini. Sekarang, masalah mereka sudah selesai hanya menunggu kelahiran anak mereka saja.

.

.

.

**Huwaaahhhh….finally chapter 4 kelar juga. Beneran deh nguras ide banget dan akhirnya jadilah fic aneh ini. IchiRuki sedikit? Emang sengaja kok karena di chapter ini difokuskan keluarga mereka yang udah tahu masalah mereka.**

**Dan dengan chapter 4 ini saya sampaikan chapter 5 mendatang bakal jadi chapter terakhir buat Young Parents. Endingnya seperti apa? Ada yang mau usulin? Sepertinya endingnya pun akan saya buat humor saja lah.**

**Dan dengan chapter 5 nanti setidaknya hutang fic saya akan lunas satu. Lega kalau ingat itu dan pengen cepat publish. **

**Akhir kata mohon reviewnya. Dan nantikan terus fic nya yah….**


End file.
